The Singer's Secret
by vluv99
Summary: 4 man, 1 band, an ultimate success, 1 save and everything changes. But where's light, there's always a darkness. The singer's secret, a dark incident, that haunts him and complicates his life, until he meets his savior or not?
1. Prologue - The New Band

**One Piece - The Singer's Secret**

 **Hello, so here's a story I invented during hearing a song. The whole story is like it's based on a song, but don't worry is my own creation, full of turn, romance, agony, fame, fans, fears, dtama, betrayal and etc.. I won't spoit it :d**

 **It's an AU enviroment with often OC carachters. I tried to keep them as real as possible, but due to the story they'll have different characteristics.**

 **You should know all of the music is from: Thousand Foot Kruch. Every music that'll be in the story is specially choosen for their lyrics and tune and etc and from this band. so I suggest you to hear it out, I think they good songs, and if might be important for you could'd better understand what's happening.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only going to write it once, so listen up people! I don't own One Piece or any of the songs that're in the story. I just love music, love One piece and had a little free time.**

 **I hope you'll like it! Have fun!**

 **Prologue – New band**

An orange haired, beauty was working at her desk for 4 hours now, she was tired, that's for sure, but she had to finish her report, about her last article. It's going to be an another amazing story. She's a journalist, and a one, that especially good at figuring out famous people secrets and write it for news without, without her name at the end of course, she doesn't want any kind of trouble because her name appeared and she got credit, she likes being anonymous. She's been working on those last few sentences, but her colleagues started speaking of something that caught her interest.

"Did you see them too?" Asked the too excited brown-haired assistant her blonde-haired friend.

"Of course, I saw them! They were fantastic last night! I can't believe they so young and so talented! I wish i'd be a little younger and I could go out with one of them!" The brown-haired lady just nodded her head fanatic, showing her full agreement.

"I think they name was One Piece, it's soo~ mysterious, I'm really interested in them! And don't even start with the music, it was so awesome, really catchy, and they said it's their original song, so it makes it even better!" Here, both of them squealed a little form excitement, like some teenage girls whose crush just looked at them.

Nami was getting really annoyed by their conversation, as soon she heard it was some king of talent show, and that new favourite band, she wasn't as interested as before. Thanks for her work, she met a lot of similar story and person, but it's always a facade, they just playing the good boy, they always rotten in the inside, she could not stand that kind of people, so she never really felt regret after playing with them, searching for they secret, then crush them by with the power of grace. They were standing right next to her desk, and she could hear everything despite she did not want. A little into their conversation, she couldn't bear it and groaned a little. The two fade their chat almost an instant and looked at her questionably.

"Nami, what's the matter? If we've been bothering you, you should just have said so." said the brown-haired woman, afraid their speaking been disturbing her work.

Nami immediately waved them off, saying it's not a problem than smiled. "No! That's not it, I just can't help but disagree with your enthusiasm. I can't believe that they're real, that what you saw in the show, isn't just a play." Than she just shrugged waiting for their reaction.

The blonde haired one smirked at that "I think their singer could be your type, he's cute with an incredible grin and an unbelievable talent behind him." The brown one laughed a little than continued. "yeah! don't be so pessimistic, I get that after your job you're a little pessimistic, but don't give up on them, I think they really special!" They both nodded at that and left her thinking about what they said. She just rolled her eyes not really touched by they encourage.

XYZ

Later that day, our journalist just stepped in a caffe shop, near her workplace. It's a little shop on the corner. On the door there're little green and brown coloured flower patter, and it's goes across the walls and furnitures. It gives the place a little harmony. She often comes here to think, to change the environment while working on an article, but now, she just going to see her friend and talk. Nami sits down on her favourite seat next to the window. As she was waiting, the radio started a new song, it started low, but soon it exploded and caught her attention.

As the song flows she can't ignore it anymore, it catches her attention so much, she got to know what's it called. She went to the counter to ask about it. The girl behind the desk is also into the music, so almost missed as Nami approached her.

"Do you know this song?" Asked Nami a little sheepishly, still totally feeling the music within her. The emotions it gives are incredible. The girl's smile widened "Yeah! I love this song, it's the One Piece's song. They sang it yesterday at the show. You didn't see it? They were awesome! I can't wait for their next performance!" Said the girl with enthusiasm in her.

"It's their original song, it's called: Courtesy Call. It's my new favourite song! And of course, they my new favourite band too!" The girl now had hearts in their eyes. Nami just stared at her, not believing that somebody talking about them again, and with so much passion. They just appeared yesterday for crying out loud! What could they've done to make everybody love them so much? Plus, their song's being play by the radio! OK, she won't argue with the song, because that's indeed good, not that she'd admit it, but still.

The girl took out her phone seeing Nami frozen and searched for their show. Nami got out of her thoughts as a video was shown into her face. She almost had to step one back, because of the sudden move. As she looked the performance she couldn't help but look at them all, inspect their movements, their face, their everything and her eyes stuck on one particular.

The singer with his raven, unruly hair, big dark eyes, a scar under his left eye. The concentration on his face, his motions as he live through every sound, every tune. It's just fascinating, the empathy he's showing with the song is everything but what she's imagined. During the singing he's concentrating, and as it all ends he looks up, the camera just in front of him, as the pressure decrease and for a tiny moment, he grins an unbelievable, but as fast is came it went and a sheepish smile stayed in place instead.

She couldn't believe it, that little flash of smile, it showed everything but at the same time nothing. She felt herself blush at that. _'I can't believe myself, what the hell is wrong with me? It's just a grin, nothing special!'_ She was screaming in her mind as soon as she got herself smile back at the picture in front of her. Almost too fast, she thanked the counter lady and stormed back to her place. A little bush still of her face. Than the little bell ringed above the door indicating somebody stepped in. Nami looked up, and saw her friend Vivi. She tried to slow her heart rate to look as normal as possible and not think about it anymore.

XYZ

Nami was walking home after the afternoon with Vivi. Fortunately, Vivi only brought the boys once up, so it wasn't as awkward. But nonetheless, she was still thinking about their music. It just didn't want to go out of her mind. As she walked absentmindly, she noticed a glimpse of a big, black car, that stick out of the others on the road. She didn't know why, but it's just did. The car's right-hind window was pulled down, and she saw right into the, by the way, darkened-windowed car.

She saw a person, then three other, whose song've been playing in her mind all day. Their laughter sounded out across the street. The raven-haired man just glimpsed out of the window for a second, and their eyes met. His face lost the smile almost an instant and just stared into her face. His face was blank, no emotion as they bore into each other's eyes.

The three in the car noticed the lack of laughter from the raven. As the car drove away and they left the girl, he was still gazing after her direction. The green haired guitarist asked his friend

"Hey Luffy, you with me?" Luffy just shook one on his head to clear his mind, then turned to his worried friend.

"Yea, I'm fine Zoro. No worries." He said a little quiet, but then smiled a bit to reassure them, about what happened a minute ago.

"What happened?" Asked the blonde bass guitarist.

"Luffy, c'mon tell us!" Continued the long-nosed drummer. All of them on the edge, waiting if it was about something, that could cause Luffy to snap.

The moment flew away, so as his sudden mood change. He was starting to forget her face already so there's nothing to worry about. Now a much calmer, a bigger grin appeared on his face, and said

"Don't worry guys! Ok, she was staring at me strangely and that smacked me out of everything. But now she's gone, and we'll probably never see her again.".

"Luffy, you sure? You were paling by the second." Said Zoro again, showing his concern for the younger man. Luffy dropped his smile seeing they weren't budging. His mouth formed a thin line, as his jar stiffened a little

"She was staring, but not as the girls usually staring, she was different and I don't know why. All I know is that the look on her suddenly was like _hers_ , but not similar at the same time." He said quieter then before, but still looked at them each. The determination showed in his composure. The three just nodded at that, acknowledging his attempt, to try and be strong when he's obviously freaking out in the inside.

As the car drove away, Nami was just looking after it. The expression on his face was something she never saw before, she met several famous people, but never did one of the had that kind of first expression of her. His eyes like windows into his soul, and at first as that long, almost slow-motion moment went, his face looked happy, free, but then he acknowledged her, his brain processed it through, his countenance dropped, his eyes showed fear. Those once happy, carefree eyes changer into desperate, scared ones, and she got to admit, that was astounding.

But the moment went with the car and he along with it.

She was looking at the direction they went, and the song still in her mind the lyrics carer then ever. Then his face with those eyes flashed right in front of her. Those eyes were haunter by something, as well as now her too by them. She started to compare the song's lyrics with what's behind those eyes.

 _'How come nobody thought about it before, or was it, that nobody saw him like that_ _before?'_ Nami's mind was working hundred times over. His visage burned into her eyes.

XYZ

At home Nami was doing her usual evening routine to prepare for the night. She had a bath, brushed her hair, her teeth, but she was absentmindly the whole time. She laid in her bed gazing at the ceiling, like trying to figure it out if it'd break if she stared at it long enough. The song was still playing in her mind, without missing a beat Then she remembered the show recording, the counter lady showed her. He was so... indescribable, especially after what happened on the street. Her thoughts didn't let her relax, she was tired, but couldn't sleep. She took her phone from the nightstand next to her bed and searched out their band name. There was already a lot of picture of them from the show, and then the music show's next transmission. She promised herself that she's going to watch it next time, and follow their progress. Maybe that was her curiosity lets her relax for the mean time. She'll figure out his secret on her own.

 **Soon you'll find out the rest...**

 **I hope I could make it exciting enough to count on you reading the next chapter!**

 **So thank you again for readin' and see you 'till next time! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Invitation Card

**The Singer's secret**

 **Here we are folks, the first offical chapter is published! I just figured it's going to take a lot more time than I first imagined, but whatever, I'll try to finish it.**

 **The plot is already finished so I just have to type everything down, so please bear with me while I'm trying to get things done!**

 **Dislaimer: You can find it on the first page.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Invitation Card**

Four boys were running through the corridors. The two younger one just started high school, and it's their first day at it. Luffy and Usopp were starting 9th grade this year. Zoro and Sanji were already in the 10th grade, and the year without their friends here, was long and boring.

They were running across the old corridor, with flickering lamps on the ceiling – 'cause, why would a school change it's lamps if it just going to wrong anyway – and cracks on the walls. It's almost like an old haunted house, or more like a haunted school? Anyway, they were running via, because they were late on the first day. The raven haired one laughing his head off by now with the excitement of the situation, and as we know, laughter contagious.

They arrive at the two fifteen years old's classroom and before they could go in, the two seventeen years old pat on their backs ( **AN.: Luffy and Usopp started school when they were 6 years old. Zoro Sanji started when they were 7 years old. So, here's the one-year gap between them making the situation possible. Just saying if somebody didn't think the ages were right.)**

indicating that good luck with that particular teacher, because they know her, and it's no gonna be an easy class, especially 'cause they were late on the first day, and not just a few minutes. The two younger both nod at that, appreciating their concern, but they'll be on the teacher wrong side anyway, if things go the way, things usually go.

XYZ

They met a few times during the breaks, but nothing special happened. It's just the first day anyway. They were going home to their flat, chatting on the way about no important things. They were living together, since they were orphans.

 _They met at the orphanage when they were just toddlers and have been best friends since then. They were living with other orphans, till a mysterious woman wanted to adopt a kid. He saw a raven-haired boy, laughing and grinning like an idiot, and making everyone around him happy, just by being near him._

 _She liked it very much, so she went to him. Luffy stopped the laughing as he saw a young dark green haired woman approach him. They were playing hide and seek, and it was his turn to find the others. As he saw the lady kindly smile at him, he offered a worldwide grin himself. Not really knowing what's going on he just started speaking with her._

 _"Hey lady! I like your hair! It's almost looks like Zoro's, but yours a little darker." Said the 7 years old boy while flickering his nose, without a care in the world. Well, why would he be afraid of a lady? No one ever told him about the adopting process, that, if somebody takes him away, he maybe never going to see his friends again. That his life as if now, it's as good as gone._

 _The girl smiled wider at that. Really liking the boy by now. He's funny, direct, a real sunshine if we count his rounds before, while still playing. She would love to have him around, but see if he'd agreed to it. They started conversing, get to know each other. Luffy just went along with the thing, liking the lady himself, and she always asked about him, so that's a good topic._

 _The three other was just waiting at their hiding place. Hearing him laughing was always a warning that they should go away before he finds them. He's such a clumsy seeker. But they noticed the lack of laughing, and that got their attention. Creeping out of their hiding place, they saw a lady talking with Luffy, nothing special, Luffy a social man, he can talk with anybody anytime. But what caught their eyes was the sting around her neck, and on it's end was a card. On the plain white card was written, with big black letters '_ Adopter' _._

 _The colour left their faces as they processed what's happening. They've been fighting agains adopters while they were younger, but the possible adaption decreased by now, nobody wanted a grown-up kid, not that they mind. It was easier that way._

 _They should have pay attention more, Luffy didn't know about these things, since the first time something like that happened. He totally freaked out by the thought, that one of them could leave their group. He's a happy-go-lucky guy, but at that moment, he was anything but. For him, his friends his everything, he would do anything for them._

 _'Flash back'_

 _Once he they told him, that the kind couple is here to take away Zoro. He screamed an ear-piercing scream, started trashing his body in every direction, he was crying real hard, like some kind of attack of despair. Zoro was trying to get away from them, but didn't want to hurt anyone in the process. But as soon as he heard Luffy's scream, he stepped on the man's foot and jerked his hand away, then dashed back to him._

 _Luffy was on his knees, and elbows. His little hands were pulling on his hair, while his forehead rested on the ground, shaking, Usopp and Sanji tried to shoo him, but his desperation wiped out every sound. The thought of being lonely was overwhelming. If they could take away Zoro just like that, then they can take Sanji and Usopp away as well._

 _Zoro rushed back, saw Luffy on the floor and dashed in front of him. Grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He doesn't really like the whole hugging thing, but Luffy needed reassurance, that he won't go away. Not gonna happen after he saw he reacts like that. Luffy after a few minutes of sobbing calmed down to the point that he acknowledged the situation._

 _"I dun wanna be left alone..." said Luffy while cracking voice. The pouting face trying to hide the fear. Zoro looked up at the others, then they all nodded. It was a silent agreement, that from here on out, they going to persecute every possible adopter. And so not gonna tell Luffy about it anymore. He's a little more devoted to his friends than they ever thought it before._

 _'Flash back end'_

 _So here we are, with the three trying to figure out, how to get out of this situation. Once the kind lady held out her hand for Luffy to grab, and probably to lead him to the head office, they lost all sense and just ran out of their hiding place. They grabbed Luffy other hand and together pulled Luffy out of her reach. Not leaving any time to recover, they pulled Luffy behind them, for cover, while they began to list, why she couldn't take him. But in the end, they just shouted out that he's like their brother and she cannot take him away._

 _Luffy stared at their back, not really getting what's going on, but smiled, when they called him their brother. It felt nice, like you belonged somewhere._

 _Meanwhile the lady was quite surprised. The carers who worked there, ran out to see what's the commotion. They were going to interfere, but the lady held out her hand, to stop them. She looked back at the four-young boy. They were obviously inseparable. The way they look out for each other is something else. Who is she to break that kind of bond. So, she just smiled at them and asked:_

 _"How about I adopt the four of you all?" The whole room froze, even the kids who didn't even know what's happening._

 _Usopp, Sanji and Zoro just gaped at her, like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Luffy still don't get what they were really doing. They got out of their shock as she spoke again._

 _"I'm not that rich, so you'll be helping me at the work, but if you'd like, I'd adopt you!" She said happily, leaving the decision to them, respecting it's actually their decision, not the officials' or the possible parents'._

So that's the story how did they end up with Makino, who's a bar owner. They have to help her out in the afternoons serving the customers and cleaning the tables. She's different from any other adopter they ever saw. She supports them, helps them if they ask for it, but won't force herself on them, she isn't like their mother, she's like their older sister.

After school they were heading home, Zoro and Sanji were arguing about something unimportant, while Usopp and Luffy just laughed at their insults for each other. At home, they helped Makino with the job. It was a normal day, that's how they daily lives go.

XYZ

A few months later, the winter break were closing on them. Everybody talked about how they'll prepare for the holiday. It was Friday, the last day of school that year. The old styles school ground was decorated with colourful light bulbs. It gave the place quite creepy but at the same time homey mood.

Luffy was eating alone in the base of a tree, it was winter, but the weather never became too cold at winter neither. So Luffy was eating his 3 times bigger sandwich than average, alone outside, because the other had to help the teacher, or the homework wasn't quite done yet… so all three of them got to be somewhere else. This happens, no big deal about it, but when a senior girl started approach Luffy with her gang, that's when things started getting interesting.

Luffy being Luffy didn't see anything wrong into it, quite frankly there wasn't anything bad about them getting closer to him, it's a free to go wherever you want, isn't is?

No, the problem was the look on the girl face, that smug look, that Luffy's innocence completely missed to notice.

"Hello~, you're Luffy right? I saw you before in the corridor, you're quite cute~, you know that?" Asked the girl trying to sound as innocence as she capable to manage and a little with a little giggle at the end. Luffy just looked up, his half sandwich still in his mouth the other half's in his hands trying not to fall apart more, than it already has.

Luffy didn't even know the girl was talking to him, the sandwich took every concentration he had. He just looked up, showing the question through his eyes. The girl just giggled again, and repeated what she said.

"You're really cute! I can't believe a freshman could be this adorable! "she screamed the end with her girlfriends. Luffy just stared at her and the girls blankly, and the only thing he managed to say was "Eh...?".

The girls acted totally out of character, or at least with him. He didn't even see them before, not to mention, he could chat with almost everybody and about everything, but what should he react if a few girls told him he's cute or adorable? So, he said the only thing, he's brain blurted out, namely: nothing.

The tallest, black haired girl out of them, who's name's Hancock - the leader, of them – continued.

"I'd like to invite you to my Christmas party! It's going to be epic, the whole school's gonna be there!" Said the girl, while smiling at Luffy. He just nods again, not really sure what's happening, the sandwich is still intoxicating his hungry mind, so he'd do soon anything, if they let him finish his lunch at peace.

The girls were extremely happy about this, not guessing that his hunger speaking out of him. Hancock fished out of her purse a little red and green card, with golden letters on it and hands it to Luffy. He still didn't move an inch, so she just put it in his bag, but not before scribing something at the back of it. As she walked away, Hancock turned her body back a little, to wink at him, then they finally walked away.

Luffy gazed at their direction, waiting if they'll turn back or not, if he got his peace to himself or not and since they didn't get back, he started to eat again. The card and the invitation forgotten, the lunch time is just Luffy's and his lunch's.

XYZ

At home Usopp looked for his homework sheet, but he totally lost it. He looked under his bed, near somewhere his desk or bag, but nothing. Then his gaze caught Luffy's bag, that was just dropped near his door. He got an idea, he could take Luffy's sheet! Luffy won't get into any trouble by it, somehow, Luffy always managed to get away with things like that, and the worst is that he doesn't even trying to get away with it. It's irritating sometimes, so of course, he's going to use Luffy's luck, to lower the possibility of him getting into trouble.

As he hacked his bag, he found a red, green card, with golden letters at the front. He looked into it and read it through.

"LUFFY !" Shouted Usopp, as soon as he finished. He couldn't believe it. How could Luffy keep a secret like that from them.

"What? What happened? "Came Luffy's voice as he dashed in his room with the others.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything! Did I? I did not! Or mayb-" Started Luffy rumbling, trying to make an excuse against something he didn't even know what it was. Zoro just silenced Luffy with his hand and looked at Usopp questionably. But as soon as Sanji saw what was in Usopp's hands he dashed closer and ripped it out, to look at it himself, not believing they really possessed something as valuable as this. He knew exactly what it was and he was trying do get one since he heard about the party.

"Usopp! How the hell did you get this? How on earth did you get an invitation to her party? "Yelled Sanji into Usopp's face, who by now slightly leaned back 'cause of Sanji's outburst. But as he finished, Usopp just pointed at Luffy. Not understanding anything they all looked at Luffy, whose mouth was still covered by Zoro, if he'd start to speak again.

Not understanding what happening Luffy just shrugged and was about to leave the room, when Usopp shouted out to him to stop. Then ran in front of him and pushed the card into his face.

"Luffy, why do you have something like that in your bag?" Asked Usopp now calmer, but his statement surprised the others.

"I was looking for your english homework to take it but I found this." Sanji ran to them, snatched the thing back and looked it over again while saying.

"Why do you have the school's hottest girl's party invitation for an exclusive party, where only the seniors are allowed?" He was now close to crying.

"Why did you wanted to take my homework?" Was what Luffy's attention caught. Sanji face palmed and went towered over him as his short temper started to kick in.

"Luffy, listen..., follow my voice! Do you hear me?" Sanji started but he hissed out through too quietly, so Luffy just titled his her a little, still didn't understanding anything.

When Sanji snapped and moved to the killing intention, Usopp restrained Sanji, while Zoro took Sanji's place figuring out what's going on. Zoro is a much calmer person, usually he's the one, who can be patient enough to Luffy, at a time like this. So now it's his job to take care.

"Luffy, have you ever seen that red card in Sanji's hand?" As Luffy's brain worked, the hard work reflected on his face. But the light bulb flashed above his head, and he nodded while smiling.

"So, do you remember, how did it get to you?" Zoro continued in a relaxed voice which indicated that they patiently waiting for his progress. Luffy's face looked just the same, the unimportant things leaving his mind too soon, so recall it quite hard for him, but in the end, he got his answer and nodded yet again.

"Can you tell us about it?" Still on his low and unfaltering voice audible only in the room.

"About what?" Asked back Luffy, with blinking his huge puppy eyes at them, which caused all of them to fall face first against the floor. His bad memory's killing them sometimes. Zoro recovered fast, if they got that far he won't give up now!

"Luffy, we have been talking about, how did you get that card? Can you tell us how did you got that nice red card?" Zoro said back to his work at hand. Luffy nodded again and told them everything about the girls, about the that strange conversation he didn't even take part of, and that the girls gave it to him, the girl wrote something at the back of it too.

At that, all of them looked at the card again, didn't even noticed something on it. Sanji cautiously turned it around, as the others crowded around him. At the back of it was: _'Call me! 00-4565936 H.'_ After Sanji finished the read out, he passed out, his brain, couldn't process the things he just heard at the last 10 minutes.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT TO CALL H.? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS?" Shouted Luffy, absolutely missing the point, why the others were freaking out, why should've freaked out him too.

Sanji faster than lightning, got up, his confusion was already gone, now the anger remained, and a lot of that. It's true that Luffy was the younger of them all (borned a month later that Usopp, but you get it), but he should still, at least realise, if the hottest girl in school was trying to flirt with him! For crying out loud!

He rushed to Luffy, pushed him to the wall, kept him there by his collars and said his next sentence as low and frightening as he possibly could.

"You are going to call Hancock up! You are going to ask to invite us too to the party! And finally, if she doesn't want to agree, you are going to say, you won't go-"But Luffy cut in and said, trying to get out of this situation.

"But Sanji, I didn't even wanted to go, or at least definitely not without you al-" Sanji cut him off by saying it a little louder.

"You won't go! Do you agree to it, or should I convince you about it at the hard way?" The two in the background said simultaneously _"Oi.,."_ trying to disagree with Sanji's plan, but with little success. Luffy still just blinked, but his paling was telling them, he got the point.

"Oo-k… Don't worry about it! But..., how do I get Hancock's num..ber..?" Started Luffy in a weak voice, still not putting two and two together. Sanji didn't said anything. If he would, then Luffy'd end up with a lot of new bruise, at the end of he conversation.

Sanji knew, that he was slow, so he just didn't say anything. Instead he just pulled out Luffy's phone out of his pocket (maybe still a little roughly, but who knows at this point), then turned around looking for the card, which was laying on the ground. Sanji picked it up, typed the numbers into Luffy's phone and handed it to him. Luffy titled his head, but didn't say anything.

As the other side of the line picked it up, they all heard a shouting. "Who the hell are you to call me at this late? Do you know who I am?"

"No, not really, but I'm Luffy!" At this the shouting lady on the other side immediately stopped and squealed, like some kind of little fangirl.

"Luffy! I'm so glad you called me~! You have so~ adorable voice through the phone too~. Did you decide if you'll come to my party?" Zoro's head snapped up at at that. There's something really wrong with this chick and it was quite unnerving the she was so obsessed with Luffy. His blank face didn't help the matters. Only Zoro could read into his expressions well enough to know what hides behind his empty face and what he saw was not good, not a whit. But Luffy continued anyway.

"No, not really, or at least, I don't wanna go without my brothers, so-" But Hancock interrupted.

"THEY CAN COME!" Shouted Hancock a little too fast. Luffy still with his blank expression, but winced a little from the phone being too close to his ear. Sanji nodded fanatic, that's exactly what he wanted, one of his dreams going to come true.

Luffy too nodded, while saying "Ok, then we'll go. Me and my three brothers." Finally

 **To be continued..**

 **Thanks for the reads! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 - His Solution

**The Singer's Secret**

 **Hey guys! Here's the new chapter!**

 **There's nothing I could say right now, besides that I'll work on the chapters as much as possible for you. -**

 **Dislaimer 's on the first page**

 **Have a nice read!**

 **Chapter 2 – His Solution**

In the hospital Zoro with closed eyes were listening to the even, beeping sound of the electronic device connected to Luffy, to signal his heart rate. How could they have been so careless? They should have been paying attention more to the signs. It was obvious that, that Hancock chick was trying to do something, and it's going to leave a scar on Luffy!

A few minutes ago, he woke up, and told him what happened, it could've been worse, but to Luffy, it was some frightening experience, he won't just laugh it off as he usually does with things, he tries to avoid. He was scared out of his mind and they weren't with him. He didn't even want to think what could have happened, if they didn't interfere.

At this, he stood up and was about to punch the white wall behind him, when he suddenly stopped only a few inches short. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Luffy just went back to sleep a few minutes ago, he'd surely wake up, if he'd crushed the wall.

He didn't have time to think about the past and the what ifs! They got to figure out, how're they gonna work this trough. The doctor said, he will be fine physically (might be a scar left, but that's not serious). No, the real problem will be the psychical damage, this whole think caused. Luffy'll have to go to a therapist, that's for sure.

Zoro's been thinking about this kind of things, he was so into it, he didn't even notice the door explode on the other side of the room and then two men came through, like crazed animals. As they saw them they froze on instant, Luffy was sleeping, now not as pale as a few hours before, but Zoro's thinking face put them at bay.

Usopp cautiously approached him or maybe both, for that matter. Luffy was quiet because of the sedatives, they gave him to calm down. It was strange, Luffy was always a loud sleeper, the constant toss and tumble in bed was usual, just as his breathing somehow was always louder at night. But not now, he was just quietly laying in his bed. The silence from both was quite unnerving.

Sanji tapped on Zoro's shoulder to quietly but efficiently get him out of his thoughts and tell them what happened. Zoro flinched, them blinked a few to process what's happened. As soon as he sees them, he nodded towards the door for them to follow and discuss everything.

XYZ

The whole school learned what happened at the party and for a while, nobody wanted to go near them, but after some time, the teasing started and that's where everything collapsed. The student (be old or young) always found a way to make gestures that recall little pieces of that night.

Luffy held himself together as much as he was capable, but he has his limits too. He started avoiding everybody, the possibility that they hurt him drives him crazy and it goes as far, that he didn't even interact with his best friend, his brothers.

They obviously tried to chase them away, but the teasers always found a way to get close to him. So far Luffy refused to go to any kind of therapy. He didn't want to look weak, that was the last thing he needed after all this struggling to keep his composure in front of everybody.

The three left him be for a week or two, however, the first time, he didn't _eat_ with them or just simply _talked_ or _spoke_ to them was the last strike. That night they planned to force him..., amm... no... that's too harsh, better say, just tricking him to do something he doesn't want, yeah that's it, so to _trick_ him to go to the therapy.

The doctor in the hospital recommended a psychologist, who's able to assist such cases like Luffy's. So, the first thing was to call him, make him agree, then plan to _trick_ Luffy. The obvious key was food, so the whole thing was based on food. It was actually, the red-headed man's idea, so it really showed his profession on the matter.

XYZ

The plans were ready and they were only waiting of Luffy to come out of his room. It wasn't too complicated, just had to pay attention what they say to him for the deceiving to be accurate. So, they started preparing on the early Saturday morning. They put away every single edible thing they had at home, a little cruel, but effective, so when Luffy went to have breakfast and found absolutely nothing, he had a minor panic attack what they used for deceiving him to do almost anything.

He was standing in front of the empty fridge frozen, but his eyes were lunaticly searching the shelfs. So, using his colourless state, Sanji took out a freshly cooked chicken leg out of a dinner pail, and put it in front of his nose. It twitched as the smell reached his senses. He instinctively tried to bite on it, but Sanji, missing only a hair's breadth pulled it away, trying to lead him towards the door and out of the house.

The hard part came as they went out of the house, because there were more confusing factors, like new noises or new odours that could be stronger than the chicken. As they went out of the door, a car hooted almost broke out Luffy of his trans, but Zoro was prepared for this possibility, so he took out his head set, put it on him gently, not to risk anything, and started a grinning voice, like something is being roasted. It successfully excluded the outside world.

The three released the breath they didn't even realise they were holding. The next obstacle was the variety of odours in the air, so Usopp always pushed a smoked ham under his nose every time. he looked like he lost his smell. They were doing it across the streets till they get there. Luckily the place wasn't that far so it wasn't that awkward, however after a while it was pretty funny leading him this way, so it got better.

They arrived and a whole table full of food waited them there, plus a red-haired man, named Shanks, behind it waiting for them patently. Luffy seeing this immediately rushed there eating like he didn't eat for weeks. Shanks saw this, he gestured for the boys to start eating as well, he'll take over from here, tho' they stayed a little further away from them.

After a while Shanks, asked Luffy if he liked the food, though he was still eating. Luffy nodded, didn't even thinking about he's never seen that men before, but oh well… not like it matters, the food's good and talking about it is even better. Shanks did his job so well, that Luffy didn't even noticed, when he started talking about more and more personal stuff. After an hour of talking, the food was long gone, Luffy finally asked who he is, because that somehow was left out.

Luffy gaped at him, thinking trough what had happened this morning. After he found out he was supposed to be a psychologist, he didn't know what to say, that wasn't that bad, his brothers were decent about it too, so maybe it could be good to come here more often.

"So, was it good enough to you to come back next time willingly?" Asked the read head.

"Omm… I-I don't really know, will be there food again?" Asked back Luffy, his stubborn self-showing about this. But as Shanks nodded for this, he agreed. His friends in the corner watched the interaction and smiled at the success.

XYZ

The therapy went quite well, but still, Luffy kept his deepest emotion in check during the talks. His blank face was improving to an another level. It was going on like this, nothing new, nothing special, Luffy just talked about his days, what happened and stuff, but leaving out the hurt full parts.

One day, Shanks were walking home, and a big crowd drew his attention. He walked closer and in the middle of it saw as a raven-haired boy was sitting on his knees, his head planted on the floor, while his two hands were on each side of his face covering his ears, not wanting to hear what they'd say. The people around him obviously knew about what had happened and were mocking him about it.

Shanks witnessing this dashed into the middle of the circle and shouted out to the youths around him to get the hell out of there. They startled by the loud roar, and the possibility of a police case, scattered out.

Shanked crouched down in front of him and pull him up to face him. Luffy looked like broken picture of himself, as tears stream out of his eyes, his hair ragged at the sides, as its've been dragged this whole time.

Luffy slowly, but registered Shank's being there. He didn't really know what to do at the moment. Shanks just pulled him whit himself up, to a standing position, then started walking to the direction of his home, still dragging Luffy behind him, who didn't try to protest.

Shanks's home was a little flat with modern furniture and electronic equipment, like his gigantic TV on the wall or the smart home system all-round the apartment. The walls were mostly grey, blue, black or somewhere a little white for the style of it. It's a real bachelor Pad.

Luffy awed at this, he didn't even know half of this thinks how to use, or just turn it on. They had to work for their own phones too, so it's not so surprising. But at least his spirit came back a little.

Shanks gestured him into the living room and onto the comfy sofa. He sat right next to him, but didn't say anything, patently waiting for him. Both of them just stared at the grey wall before them.

The younger fidgeted with his finger, while thinking what could he possibly say.

"I should thank you for what you... um… did, so thanks, I guess…" And that's all he's managed to put together about it.

"Don't worry about it, you're welcome, but I would like an explanation though." Shanks tried to motivate him to talk with more and less success.

"Yeah, that's a funny story. Hehe… so, you know about it, right?" Luffy asked as he turned his head, to finally look at him and saw as Shanks nodded one. He's brothers told him about the incident when they planned the trick.

"So, I'm usually able to … you know…, but today they were like, following me everywhere. Across the school or on the way home, there always was somebody who could disturb me. "Shanks nodded yet again, noting every little detail in his head, and still giving him his space, to be as comfortable as possible talking about it.

"And it it's getting too much, how do you fight it? What do you do to get over it?" He tried to use the occasion to get to the bottom of it. His fears his so afraid of.

"I... uhh... the food usually good for that…, but today I didn't even have appetite just to look at it. The memories just popping out in my mind like images, and … I don't know what to do about them." Said Luffy, while he covered his eyes with his hands. The uncertainty radiated of off him.

"You know," Shakes started yet again "I used to have that kind of feeling too, when I was younger, the seniors were always picking on me for my read hair colour. I didn't know what to do until my music teacher helped me find a method, to clear my mind and calm down my nerves." Luffy quickly looked at him, surprised by the fact that he had that problem too. But what interested him more was the solution to all of this.

"He said the music is a part of our life, the sounds all around us, we just have to listen and get lost in them, if you could into it enough, all of your problem will go away for that time." He said with a little laugh at the end.

"He was a crazy old man, but I'll never forget his advice" then he looked at Luffy as he stood up and walked across the room to the piano in the corner. He sat down, and started playing on it. The tune was familiar and relaxing, and after a while Shanks's singing voice added to it perfectly.

"I won't say, it's going to help everybody with their nerves to calm they everyday life, but you seem that kind of guy, who could be." After that he stood from the piano and walked back to him, who looked at him with stunned expression.

"I think you should try the singing, who knows, maybe you'd like it better than you think."

XYZ

So that's how we got to this point, where they were in the waiting room preparing to the first station of the talent show, their first concert in the open, which's going to change everything and shake the world.

 **To be continued...**

 **That the end of it for now, so thanks y'all!**

 **Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 3 - 5 Years Later

**The Singer's Secret**

 **Heyo~**

 **So I'm here again. In this chapter we finally reached the present and the story line finally starting, huhh.. ;)**

 **I'm gonna write it donw here too. This whole story was bason on when I heard this one song, which is the main song, it gives the most emotion, the most accourate description about how Luffy feels. So I think you should read at least the lyrics of it, if you don't like the music.**

 **All of the song was choosen by their meaning, it will help to understand Luffy's feelings at the moment!**

 **I thought I share you this little information :p ... little .. huhh.. oh well... here comes the story now!**

 **Disclaimer is on the first page.**

 **Chapter 3 – 5 Years Later**

4 men were standing in a smaller room, full of lights, mirrors, make up stuff and etc. what's usually in a dressing room. They got here by Shanks's recommendation. He became sort of like their manager, after the past 5 years together. This whole thing started after Shanks game him that advice.

 _"So, you think I should start singing? I don't know how to sing, I never had to before!" Shrieked Luffy after Shanks's astounding idea. He was nervous, like, really nervous. So, Shanks's got a new idea, he told Luffy to think of his favourite song and listen to it trough an earphone. Then as he feels the music flow, he just got to sing whatever part he knows about it and that should be a good start._

 _Luffy nodded, searched his favourite song at the moment, which is_ Pieces _from_ Red. _It's a slow song with a strong vocal voice, but at the same time really shooting. It became his most favoured song not long after the incident, it was nice listening to something dark but beautiful at the same time._

 _He closed his eyes, to feel the music inside of him, and when the singing finally started all of his doubt was gone, lost in the music, so he just sang his heart into that song. At the end, a loud clapping shook him out his trans. He looked up and Shanks's shocked, proud, curious face was showing at the same time, which startled him._

 _The older man didn't find words to his performance. His voice made the exact notes, and his emotions got trough his singing, making him like an open book. As Luffy just blinked, Shanks motioned him to come over with him to the piano and try to play it live, without the help of the background music._

 _Seeing the constant smile on the older's face he became braver. It made him feel whole and if it wasn't that bad than it makes it even better. The thing he was missing came back for the few minutes he was deep within the song and that made him breath freely, like a big pressure was moved of off him for a while._

 _They started playing songs like this and Shanks started teaching how to play instruments too. Luffy had a born talent for music and Shanks saw it quite well._

 _XYZ_

 _A few months later, Luffy was quite good with the guitar. So, Shanks' counselled him to try and write his thoughts down, and maybe form out of them lyrics, songs to develop it to a new level. He new the basics from school and from him so it should be possible him to be able to do this. But the main reason for that is to him not keeping his buried emotions in him, to let it out, and in his case trough music, trough songs._

 _After that Luffy spent a lot of time with writing into his notebook. It became suspicious to the thee other. They always saw him writing into that thing, and they didn't even know what's he writing that hard._

 _One day, Luffy left out his notebook on the sofa and Usopp noticed it right away. He creeped there despite knowing Luffy wasn't home, and after a few looks around he started to open it, when the front door opened. Zoro and Sanji came trough and found a notebook at the tip of their feet, and a half dead Usopp on the carpet not too far away, clutching his shirt on top of his heart, because he almost had a heart attack of the fright._

 _As they processed the notebook's owner and that he wasn't home the jumped at the possibility to finally find out what the hell he's been writing about._

 _The nicely kept, black, hard lidded booklet was full of little texts in riddles and rhymes, or dots with lines connected to them. The question was still standing, because they didn't find out anything by looking into the notebook. So, to find out about it, they decided that the next day, Luffy'll go to therapy, they'll go there at the end to ask Shanks about it._

 _Three days later the three were on their way to pick up Luffy after the talk and the main reason to ask Shanks. As they were nearing the door, they heard a loud music, but it wasn't the usual sound recorded tone, it sounded weird. Weird but good tho'._

 _It had a strange feeling to it, like it's been played right on the other side of the door, it had a sharp sound into it. However, what stood out the most was, if they listened long enough, they could hear Luffy's voice into the singing voice. But Luffy couldn't sing… or at least they never heard him before._

 _More question came one-by-one, their brain trying to precess the datas with little success and when they had enough, they just burst trough the door not caring about the consequences anymore._

 _The music faded soon after they stepped in. Luffy's relaxed look took upon a frightened one after they finally found out his secret, his dealing with things from now on. He lost his colour and was like a sheet of paper, as he thought what're they going to say. His hands went limb, he lost his grip on the guitar in his hands too._

 _After the immediate shock left him, he carefully put down the instrument on the floor, then started to back away to the wall behind him, he'd go further but the wall was quite unbreakable at the moment._

 _Shanks and the others recognising this behaviour were disembarrass him right away. Shanks being the professional approached him, as Luffy followed his every move, his eyes like hawk's, examining his every movement, but not moving an inch in the meantime._

 _Shanks started shooing him with things just Luffy could hear and finally he calmed down enough to open up to the others. The hiding was rubbing off on him, as time went by, it became so bad, that he freaked out this bad only because this simple thing came to light about him._

 _They have to work on that later, the important thing now was to make Luffy tell them his solution to his fears. Because it was obvious he did_ not _tell them about it…_

 _Shanks motioned to Zoro to make the first move, to encourage him._

 _"So-o… What'cha... ohm…do-in'…?" Zoro started after he cleared his throat, but the incomprehension in his voice didn't help at all. Shanks Usopp and Sanji just face palmed at that, Luffy titled his head, now totally lost what's happening._

 _"What Zoro meant was that… the singing you did was… good. I didn't know you can sing!" Continued Usopp indefinably or at least better than Zoro._

 _"Eh?" Was Luffy's total reaction._

 _"What the_ really _mean is that it was great! You should sing more, you looked exceedingly happy. I assume it's part if the recovery?" Said Sanji after the morons he calls his brothers almost screwed it up for Luffy. Plus, after thinking about it, it was obvious it was his way of processing things._

 _Luffy nodded, seeing that they didn't acted weird about it, it was fine them to know it._

 _"So, if you like it, why don't you hear it inside the room to?" Offered Shanked horrifying Luffy for a moment, but seeing his brothers' enthusiasm, he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves immediately concentrating on the song they going to play._

 _He turned around, facing the wall, if he's going to do it, it_ won't _be face-to-face for the first time. He picked out the new song, and hold it out for shanks, still not turning. Shanks just nodded even if Luffy couldn't see it. They were going to play: 'Stumbling In Your Footsteps' by Get Scared._

 _Shaks started the slow piano intro, and as Luffy released his first few line, the three on the grey sofa, just gaped at them. It wasn't just good, it was fantastic. The music barely began but they felt right into it, Luffy had that talent to give out his emotions trough his voice._

 _The feelings overwhelming. As the main part would've started and as well as Luffy's intro with guitar. The three scattered in the room, searched out the most matching instrument for themselves and entered with him, the harmony in their team work was something else._

 _Usopp found the drums, Sanji the bass guitar and Zoro an another guitar. They followed Luffy's lead. It had a pretty harsh sounding at first until they finally got into it. Was quite a while since they used any of these, but later with a Shank' help it'd be close to perfect._

 _As the new sounds began, Luffy not wasting a second turned around, first was quite surprised by that, but he suddenly felt happier than ever._

 _Tears were beginning to form at the corner of his eyes, he almost laughed and ruined their best production, however, his voice did not quiver, but gained a new strength._

 _Shanks just admired them, it was really a sight to see, to be a part of something so natural and so great at the same time._

XYZ

 _From this point on they always practiced together, and Shanks were helping on their way. He was like a father figure to them all, he was their teacher and manager too._

 _He was the one, who entered them into this competition too. He thought the world should see them, because they could be very successful, and it radiated of off them, that they were ready, all, except one._

 _Luffy was quite anxious about the idea, not like he didn't dreamed about becoming a superstar, but his fear always butted in._

 _The night before the show they had a party. Just the four of them, Makino and Shanks. Everybody had a great time, well, maybe all but one. His worry eating him from the inside. The, now nineteen years old boy went out to the balcony to have some fresh air._

 _He leaned on the railing, lowered his head as he got himself together. His mind was racing, his thoughts were going a mile per hour._

 _All of them noticed he disappeared right away, they protecting side increased in the past years. They defended him anywhere and anytime from the point they heard, what happened to him the day he started singing._

 _Shanks went after him, but before he went out, he made a bee-line to the hall to pick up something, then went across the quite big living room to the balcony._

 _Stepping outside he saw Luffy's troubled composure, they all know that he agreed to this only, because he didn't want to drag down the others._

 _"You wanna talk about it?" Asked Shanks also leaning on the railing, but he was watching Luffy the whole time. After the years, he was still nervous around new people and especially girls. He always tried to avoid speaking or meeting with other people, he did if he must, but if he didn't have to…_

 _"No… It's nothing, I'm just nervous… hehe…" he answered quietly as he closed his eyes and fidgeted with his fingers. Shanks nodded, understanding him well enough to know what's going on in his mind, but if he felt like he could make it trough he won't push it._

 _Shanks put the thing on his head, that he rushed out to get before, and started explaining, as he heard Luffy's quiet gasp._

 _"You remember the I talked you about the teacher who helped me trough the harsh times, right? And the story behind the straw hat you liked so much?" Shanks saw Luffy slowly lifted his hands to touch the old straw material with a red stripe at the base of the protuberant section. His breathing fastened, as he quickly looked at Shanks. The question is visible trough his eyes._

 _"I got it from him, from the_ great Gol D Roger _, before I graduated school. He sent me off whit this, it symbolised his belief in me. So now I'm giving it to you, so you could see my belief in you, in all of you." He finished and patted his head with the hat on, then left._

XYZ

Now we were in the waiting room for that signal that it's almost time. Luffy was nervous, he tried humming to sooth himself down. He was walking back and forth in the room. Zoro saw this, walked to the table, picked the straw hat up and using the string, he overlaid the hat on him. The straw hat perfectly fitted to his clothes.

The red string was similar to his shirt's colour plus he wore black trousers and a black tie. **(an.: Luffy looks like when he did in the movie 'Strong World', when he fought Shiki. I had to! I loved his looks there so~ much 3.)** The others wore alike clothing to him, but with different colours. Zoro was mostly green, Sanji almost just blue and Usopp used his usual brown compilation.

The plan was to look smart, but at the same time more common set of clothes. Sanji was the stylist, he usually knew what was good for each of them, so he's chosen them this time too.

Luffy looked at him, a little startled by his act but grinned afterward. That was exactly what he missed. The straw hat hanging on his back for reassurance, for support.

Suddenly the door opened and one of the staff came to call them out. Three minutes till the show. They were the eighteenth participant out of twenty. Only fifteen gets to enter the next level.

It's not the usual talent show, it has longer breaks between each show and it wasn't really talent show, better call it something like, battle of bands or something like that. But the organizer decided the name, so there's nothing much we could do.

Only one minute till they enter. The four grouped together for one last courage burst, then they were called. Shanks and Makino were sitting in the rows of the audience waiting patiently for their boys.

The staff member motioned them, it was time to go. They walked in to the middle of the stage as the audience went crazy right away. They were in the _mood_ for a while, so if they just saw some good-looking guy they'd immediately screamed they head off.

The scenery was breathtaking, not like standing at the edge of some awesomely deep gap, but still, it was something else.

The back-floored stage gave back the reflectors light, but just as much as that wasn't blinding them, and made the floor sparkle a little too.

The reflectors made it difficult to see the whole audience, just a few lines at the front and of course the jury at the middle-end of the stage. However, their voice, their screaming was audible perfectly well, making it possible to imagine how many more rows there really were.

Luffy closed his eyes, the nervousness was there, but this time for concentration. Usually the frontman did the introductions but Luffy was uptight. Zoro sensing this stepped closer to him and said:

"If you give yourself, everything's gonna be alright, you wrote this, you put you soul in it, if it won't outshine the others I don't know what will." Zoro stated confidently, and Luffy with still closed eyes chuckled a little.

Then Zoro stepped back, then spoke up louder to introduce them, as the crowd quieted down at one of the jury's intervention.

"We're the One Piece. You're gonna hear our new original song the 'Courtesy Call'. Hope you'll like it." And as he finished the light went off. **(An.: I've chosen every single song with care so that they would fit in the story as much as possible. I'm going to name every song at the beginning too if you'd like to listen it, I recommend you to do so, 'cuz it'll give a little more information of Luffy's feelings and such. BTW this is _Thousand Foot Krutch – Courtesy Call_ )**

 **Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started man, we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, hey-o  
Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more  
Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

 **Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club**  
 **When we get started man, we ain't gonna stop**  
 **We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot**  
 **Everybody sing, hey-o**  
 **Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more**  
 **Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball**  
 **This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

 **I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way**  
 **When it hits, it shakes me to the core**  
 **And makes me stronger than before**  
 **It's not a question about trust**  
 **But will you stand with us?**  
 **Can you feel it?**  
 **Make it real and**

 **I think it might wash away tonight**  
 **Awakened from this never ending fight**  
 **It takes more than meets the eye**  
 **This war we're fighting is not just writing**

 **Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club**  
 **When we get started man, we ain't gonna stop**  
 **We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot**  
 **Everybody sing, hey-o**  
 **Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more**  
 **Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball**  
 **This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

 **There's a rumble in the floor**  
 **So get prepared for war**  
 **When it hits, it'll knock you to the ground**  
 **While it shakes up everything around**  
 **But survival is a must**  
 **So will you stand with us?**  
 **Can you feel it?**  
 **Make it real and**  
 **Make me feel it**

 **I think it might wash away tonight**  
 **Awakened from this never ending fight**  
 **It takes more than meets the eye**  
 **This war we're fighting is not just writing**

 **Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club**  
 **When we get started man, we ain't gonna stop**  
 **We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot**  
 **Everybody sing, hey-o**  
 **Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more**  
 **Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball**  
 **This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

 **Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club**  
 **When we get started man, we ain't gonna stop**  
 **We gonna turn it out, 'till it gets too hot**  
 **Everybody sing, hey-o**  
 **Tell 'em turn it up 'till they can't no more**  
 **Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball**  
 **This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

As the song started, vocal intro boomed trough the place. His voice wasn't quivering, not a bit, he put everything on the line, the others were counting on him, his fear won't interfere this time, it was too important for that.

A single light was directed on him at the beginning, his eyes still closed. Then as the song reached it's first exploding point as the other entered too and all the lights suddenly lit up, maddening the audience.

Hearing the crowds' exultation, Luffy opened his eyes, he saw the cheering around them. They couldn't believe it was really happening to them. The recreation was visible on all of them and it gave another strength to them, to the song what made the music even better. And with smiles on their faces, as they rocked the place to no end.

Even after they finished, the audience was crazy loud, the screams were unclear, because the excitement made them to hectic, not like they cared, it was so uplifting, so unimaginable experience what they'll never forget.

XYZ

The grin on each of their faces never left them, not to one minute, despite that the show was a few day ago. They were so popular, that they passed as best for the very first time.

They had to record the song trough the production and it was played throughout everywhere, because it was so liked pretty soon. Everyone who heard about them tried to search them up, the music sites were full of their one and only song for now, or pictures of them were cut out of the records.

The records were played in radios, and the video of the show was played every weren't the only ones, but they were the new favourites around the world. It was a quite common and popular show everywhere.

This show, this experiment, this feeling was really special what really few people felt before. They rocked the place and they spread all about it. It was good, but the best was that they liked their music, they liked them, like, really-really liked them. And that was the start of the million plus one changes of their life from now on.

 **To be continued...**

 **I just noticed, that as I copyed the text from the other program, every little thing setting was deleted...**

 **Well I'm not so happy about it, but I'll correct them of course. There were like flashback which were marked properly...**

 **So I' gonna correct them!**

 **Thank you for the reads! Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Encounter

**The Singer's Secret**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I tried to correct my past mistakes and some of them finally gone, but I managed to do more by changing the chapters sequence and others... uhm.. jea..**

 **But don't worry, as I know for know, there shouldn't be anymore mistake, well at least not big ones!**

 **So please accept my apology with this new chapter. Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer's on the first page.**

 **Chapter 4 - The Encounter**

A few months later, only three more show left to be produced till the finale begins. Four more production until the show ends. The boys became more-and-more famous as time went by. The whole world wanted to know more about them, because they were quite mysterious. Nobody could find any usable and personal information despite being one of the most popular thing on the world.

The world was crazy curious, they would grab every little possibility to know more about them. It was fine for a while, but once in a while, a madman charged at them and that was insanity.

These were the times Luffy almost passed out on that instant. He was a front man and was the only member who didn't give any background information about himself. If anybody questioned, chased threatened or did something similar, one of the three would always be there the prevent it.

At the interviews mostly the others talked, he just answered little questions if it wasn't avoidable. But in spite of all, he liked that the world like their music. It worth it all the trouble.

He was getting better too, …well it was only if he knew that if something went wrong, one of his brothers got his back, but if he was alone for some reason…, well, those were the scary moments.

Once they almost ripped off his clothes if he wasn't quick enough. These intense moments were the cause of his returning panic attacks, whit these situations, his memory kicked in, and all of his fight was frail against them.

So, to sum it up, he was getting better and worst at the same time.

Today was a day like those which he had to go out alone, because the others had their things to do. Moreover, he wouldn't want to hold them back of their life, he liked them being always there, but they had their lives too.

Like example Usopp had his girlfriend, although Usopp didn't introduced her to Luffy, he was afraid that he would freak out and they better avoid any chance to that.

Luffy was offended by that for a while, but Usopp made everything alright with an all-you-could-eat-night with Usopp-paying-for-everything, so he almost made him broke down out of 'revenge', but not like he couldn't eat that much on an everyday level anyway, so it was okay.

Now was the day, he had to go to the studio, to discuss about their very first public meeting bound together with autograph giving session at living proximity with their fans.

Usually Sanji or Zoro used to deal with kind of things, because of the _discussion_ part, but now all three of them had to go and arrange things with the stuff for their next show.

They went together there, but Luffy finished almost about thirty minutes later and the other had to spent to whole afternoon in the studio, to make sure everything will go perfectly.

So, Luffy was walking home on the streets, he had a red hoodie on and black sunglasses for concealment. He was listening his favourite musics with white earphones as he went.

A girl and her few friends were walking out of some shop, when the first one to exit just spotted him across the street. She screamed an ear piercingly as she pointed to him, it triggered her friends as they saw him too.

Luffy heard the commotion and stopped, while he pulled out the right side of his phones. Looking around, he's gaze stopped at some girls across jumping and screaming about something really hard.

Then he noticed that all of them were pointing and shouting his name, which finally set off his alarm about the situation. Cold sweat started to for on his forehead as the took a step or two slowly backwards.

The girls saw he was trying t retreat, they dashed after him, like crazy animals, trough the street, between cars. It looked like one car almost hit one of them, the driver honked at her hard but she didn't even notice it, just hurried after the worldwide famous, mysterious singer.

Luffy sprinted right in the opposite direction he should have go, to reach their home. But at the moment, that was the last thing he was worried about. As he ran, the people started to recognise him too and joined the chase, which made this situation even formidable.

Slowly the whole street was full of chasers behind him and the noise warned people before him too, so he had to dodge them after a while. They were shooting photos and filmed the whole thing, so it was obvious that everybody will see this commotion in the evening news, great…

He turned a corner and bumped into a girl right after. The girl was exiting the café shop and in the rush Luffy didn't pay attention to possible obstacles. They both sat on the ground, the girl looked at him, as she saw the desperation on him, the look on his face showed like this incident was the end of him, then started anxiously looking around for an escape route.

Than he inspected him better, from the fall his hoodie completely fell off. She gasped at the sight, as her brain processed who he really was.

Then the first question that popped out in his mind was, why was he running, of from what, to be this desperate about, when finally, the noise of the crowed reached her, she understood right away.

She got up fast and grab his hand, which shake him out of his search. He tried to protest against the girl's pull, but he was already tired and emotionally falling apart.

So, the girl easily pulled him up off the ground and started running, dragging him behind her. Before the crowed could turn the corner too, she ran into a darker alleyway. Dragging him all the way till the end of it, where a dead end waited them.

The darkened street, and the lot of abandoned stuff, junk containers and huge boxes made a good hiding place for them until the crowd left. She pushed him against the wall, then on the floor and covered his mouth with her hand, than she did the same, only having a gap between two boxes to watch if somebody eventually was brave enough to come in, to be prepared in any case, while he was forced to just stare the wall across.

The noises quieted than disappeared completely only leaving the occasionally passing cars on the main road. Sensing that the danger elapsed, she turned back to him and pulled away her hand.

As she let him go, he immediately dashed to the other side's corner and pressed himself into it as much as he could. The fear was visible on him. She didn't really know why, the crowd left, no cameras or anything around here, just the two of them.

She remembers the first time she saw him in a music video from the nowadays so successful talent show and the effect it had on her, from that point on, she always watched the show and interviews what they were in.

The man in the corner looked like he was sick, he breathed in fast and unevenly, his eyes were shaking, cold sweat appeared all around his body as the happenings finally sank in.

She straightaway figured out what was his problem, her sister had that kind of attacks all the time after their mother's death and she was the one who always helped her calm down.

He was having a panic attack and it seemed her being there wasn't helping either. Still, she couldn't leave him be like that! She was heartless at work, not in her deep nature.

She slowly approached him, but as she got a Little closer, his breathing fastened even more and he slid down to the ground, his back still pressed strongly against the corner.

"Hey, you're Luffy, right?" She started on a smoothing, pleasant voice and closed the distance between them, so in the end, she was kneeling in the ground in front of him.

"Just listen to my voice, everything's going to be alright! No one is going to hurt you now, especially not me. So, just take a few deep breaths and calm down." She continued, as she pronounced every little world slowly, but the determination was still hearable them.

But she noticed Luffy's lack of attention, like he shut out the world around him, and was going down on memory lane the wrong way.

Thus, she grabbed his hands firmly and squeezed them to shift him out of his agony. It worked a little, now he lifted his head up to look at her. He didn't really know how he ended up here or in this situation.

He had memory snatches about what happened after he turned the corner. He remembered the pain, then some orange, then the panic took over completely.

Now looking up, he saw a girl with orange hair, as she was holding his hands and was staring in in the eyes, like she wanted to see through them right into his deep depths, he calls his soul.

Usually he would have freaked out by now, for being this close to someone, to a girl, but she was something else, she could relax his nerves just by looking at him like that, and he didn't know why, he didn't even know the girl.

They were gazing at each other, as Luffy's mind processed that he would usually freak out by now and he _didn't_. He didn't know what had happened, but this encounter made him uneasy. So, with lightning speed, he wrenched his hands out of her and stood up, then finally rushed away, out of the alleyway.

The girl's eyes expanded by her surprise and looked after him, but before he left, he stopped abruptly and t back his head a little to the side.

"I don't really know what had happened, but thanks, I guess!" He said as a swamp, then rushed away.

This whole incident was so long, that the afternoon became evening, the sun was long gone and lights were illuminating the silent streets.

XYZ

Luffy ran through the entire way home, not stopping, not taking a breaker even for a second. He rushed all the way to their front door and fidgeted out the key, his hands were shaking, so he dropped it a few times till he could finally put it.

He burst through the door and slammed it back right after he was inside, then lean against it as he slowly slid down to the floor. His left leg was stretched out and the right one was pulled up as his right hand was perched on his knee. His head was reclined to the door, his eyes closed as he tried to right back his breathing. He looked like a rag doll with his slumped composure before the front door.

XYZ

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were all sitting in the living room. The green-haired watched a movie on the TV, Usopp was listening a music and gaming on his laptop and finally Sanji was surfing on the internet searching for interesting news around the world.

They finished sooner than the participated, they didn't even notice that Luffy was missing, his door was closed and it was usual to him to have a nap sometime during the afternoons.

It was a quiet a common night among them, nothing special happening, just relax like that. It went like that today too, well… except till Sanji shouted out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sanji exclaimed as he suddenly stood up, his face was distorted by disbelief and was still watching the video of today's news. One of the famous talent show's participant was spotted on the street and caused quite a big ruckus just by walking on the street.

"WHERE'S THAT IDIOT?!" Sanji continued as the other two in the room curiously looked at him. Sanji throw his phone to Zoro, who caught without any problem as he stormed to Luffy door to barge in, but found the room totally empty. Meanwhile Zoro and Usopp watched what pissed off Sanji so quickly.

He came out of Luffy's room and looked like he saw a ghost. The other two knew right away what that meant, Luffy wasn't there. They started to look around the house like crazy, when they heard a loud bang form the direction of the front door.

They rushed there and found Luffy panting like crazy, spread at the base of the door and his face was a little red, his hair was a little dank at the ends by his sweat.

Usopp was at once on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. Back at the hall, he saw the other to closer to Luffy than before, who tried to calm his breathing and rapid heart rate.

Usopp handed him the water who gratefully accepted it and drank it like he was thirsty for a month now. Not long after he entirely cooled down. He knew what was coming, but he was tired and was not in a mood for that, so he cut down of the story as he could.

"So… I was walking home when… a bunch of girls started chasing me, then more-and-more… and... huhh... I don't really know what happened after that, only know about a bump… and orange…?! " he said or maybe asked the end of it, then looked up at them.

They looked like they wanted to ask more question but Luffy cut the of before they had their way.

"Guys! I was running literally the whole afternoon around the city, so I'm tired." He stood up, a little unsteadily but was still standing.

"I really don't remember any more than that. Thus, I can't tell you more information, all I know is that when my mind worked again a girl was staring in my face, but that's no big deal. So, that's all, good n'ght! And he left.

They were staring after him just gaping about it.

"Uuu… Don't remember?" Said Zoro

"Aaand… A girl was staring him in the face?" Continued Sanji

"Aaa… and it was _no_ big deal… what's up with him? I won't say I'm not glad he got over it quickly, but he'd usually be an almost living-dead, aaa.. like a zombie, yet he's just _tired_?!" Finished their thread Usopp summarizing what all three of the had in their minds.

"Jeahh… let's forget about it now, if he wants he could tell us, but we won't compel him, that's what Shanks advised for us." Decided Zoro and went back to watch the movie.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him later..." Sitting down, Zoro tried to say determinedly, but he didn't believe a world he just said before, as well as the others either. They were responsible for him, if was their secret promise to him that they'll look out for him, because they were careless that single time and look what happened.

Before each went to sleep, Usopp and Sanji started bug Zoro about what he's undertaken on himself by saying he would ask Luffy, if he wasn't asleep. Zoro was still the " _Luffy whisperer",_ or something like that.

They knew each other even before Usopp and Sanji came into their lives. They had that bond, that they could tell what the other thought just by one look. That's why Luffy usually avoided looking at him, when something bothered him, and that was exactly why they always could tell, when he was lying or just simply hiding something.

He rolled his eyes at them, they were so impatient sometimes! But whatever, he did his job anyway. He approached his door, knocked, that without waiting for an answer stepped in.

He was sitting on his bed leaning his back against the

backrest, his earphones sticking out of his ears and he was writing in his notebook. The room was dark, only the reading lamp on the nightstand was giving a little light, but surely enough to his writing.

"I know you know I'm here." Zoro stated, knowing well enough he just pretended he didn't notice. Luffy only moved his eyes on him for a moment, but immediately took it back.

"I'm waiting, Luffy." he said as he pushed his hands into his front pockets and leaned his back against the door. Not leaving any room for him to argue or to even escape out of this.

He lifted his hand and took out the earphones, sit up further and crossed his legs.

"It's really not that important." He said back in a mechanical voice, still not looking at him, just gazing the stars through the window across the room.

"Don't care, doesn't matter." Stated the green-haired man firmly.

"Well..., it's just as I said before. I was walking home, a bunch of girls noticed me, started chasin' and I was running through the street for a while, when the noise attracted other who also joined. And the last thing I remember was that I turned a corner and bumped into someone. After that… it just… hazy, the only thing what really remained was the orange hair." At this, his brain started to put thing together.

"Now thinking about it, the girl who was starin' had orange hair… I guess…, but not sure, it was dim in the alleyway." He started rumbling but finished his line with a shrug.

"And what did she do? "

"I don't know, when I came back, from whatever happened, she was there and it was almost completely dark out there, I think she saved me? Maybe… I don't know! In any case I thanked her and ran all the way home." Finishing his story, he finally looked at Zoro, proving trough his eyes that he told the truth.

Zoro nodded acknowledging his sign. Then both sighed as a bump was hearable from the other side of the door. Luffy nodded yet again but this time cracked a smile at the end. They were so funny sometimes!

Zoro slowly grabbed the handle of the door, then as fast as possible he wrenched out. A dark brown and a blonde-haired man fell on the floor, hard. They were obviously spying on them. Luffy laughed out at the comical scene. Seeing his grin made them all feeling better, he was back to normal. Sanji started a quarrel with Zoro about it, and the two younger laughed their head off by that.

Yupp, they were his family, they could always make him happier! His best friends, his brothers, his support through hard times. He didn't know who or _what_ was that girl, but it doesn't matter. They're never going to meet again, or are they?

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **See ya next time :)**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Girl From Before

**The Singer's Secret**

 **First of all, thank you for the reviews I have so far on this story! It really makes working on this worth it, if a few people like my work than I know it's deserves my time and hard work!**

 **So thanks again :D**

 **Disclaimer's on the first page.**

 **Chapter 5 - The Girl From Before**

Few days later the boys were preparing for the big event in the afternoon. Their first autograph session. One of the most exciting thing about being famous is having fans. So, a meeting with their supporters is a real rush.

Luffy was nervous, no question about it. If something happens like the other day he wouldn't know what to do. Ok, now, he'd have his brothers nearby, but still. However, he knew it's part of being famous, so he collected every courage he had in him, and headed for the car outside after the three.

The journey there was quiet, the anxiousness and excitement were overflowing in them all. Luffy cornered himself with music listening. If he couldn't sing, then the closest thing to it was listening or writing it, but since his notebook stayed at home, he stayed at the music.

His face took on a blank expression all the way to the gigantic event house, which abruptly changed as he saw how big is that thing. They needed the space, because all of the remaining contestant will be here meeting with their fans as well, but still, it was ridiculously huge. Like a three or four-storey big house and wide as a 50 meters long swimming pool.

The thought that that many people will be here was frightening, and that was true for all of them. Who would've thought that they'll be that popular? They one of the possible winners, with one of the largest fan club the show has ever seen.

The curiosity about them was something else. People always wants what they couldn't have. That logic was true for them. They were mysterious, secretive, didn't give much or for that matter any information about themselves at some topics.

Plus, their music, which somehow always original, and totally the audience's new favourite song. There was always something hiding something deep down in the lyrics, and that made them more frustrated about finding out more secret about them.

And last but not least they were one of the hottest group of the contestants, the girls were screaming their hearts out whenever they stepped out in front of them.

So, like a trilling upbeat, they were waiting for the events to begin, as they walked in and had a seat at their respective table.

Ten minutes till they open the doors. Ten minutes and everything goes crazy. Luffy was scared by this point, he tried to keep up his composure, but failed quite bad.

Sweat formed at the side of his head, his legs were jolting up and down for a fast rhythm and he was fidgeting with his fingers. The three frowned at that, he was still so nervous just meeting one person, so let's not talk about meeting with hundreds of crazy fans.

They were seated next to each other, but with so much hole in between them, that it'd have gone to each had their own table. On the left edges sat Sanji, next to him Luffy, then Zoro and Usopp.

Five minutes till the opening. By now Luffy started humming, because the jittery feeling wasn't fading. Hearing this Zoro had to say something, it's not like he knew how to handle cases like this, he was afraid too -not like he'd admit it out loud- so on earth could he encourage him.

"Hey, Luffy! Just hold on a little, ok? If it gets too bad, we leave immediately." Was all he could say to reassure him. Seemed like it helped a little as his breathing slowed back a bit.

XYZ

After the opening, the crowd flew in, the noise was loud, the mass was almost uncountable as the people always came and went.

Young and old as well crowded the place. After a while the mob of fans overcrowding the space and made them al sweaty and hot, like it was some king of disco. Not like it bothered them, they were having the time of their life with their newfound idols in one place, live and within reach.

One of the girls came with a little more courage than she should have, she was plotting her next move the past two weeks, since they advertised this event.

There was a constant crowed at the One Piece's table. The love and their support were overwhelming, Luffy completely calmed down and enjoyed their incentive for them, their motivating exclamations. Here, he saw that it was totally worth coming here, his fear long gone and just the love remained. But every good has to end sometimes.

The overconfident girl stood patiently at the line for them. She's been waiting for a while, but she was excited, excited by the thought that in a few minutes she's going to be famous all around the world, maybe he even asks her out in the end, then marriage, then she'll be super famous forever. She shrieked quietly by herself at that thought, she was so living in an imaginary world…

So, as soon she got there, she genuinely passed the blonde first. He was cute and all, but she liked the shy, mysterious type better.

She stopped right in front of the raven-haired singer. He smiled at her, completely missing for her grim-intention signs. She acted so quickly that, not even the two next to Luffy know what was happening.

She faster than lightning grabbed his tie and leaned in while pulling him closer to her for a fierce kiss right on the lips. Somewhere not far in the line behind her stood a few of her friends waiting for the moment so they could shoot it.

As she got a hold of his tie everything went in a slow motion. His eyes widened, the ability to move or fight left him right away. The threat took over him, his fear took over his every inch, as the past memories flew through his mind, freezing him on the spot.

Usopp shouted out being the farthest, so powerless, as the green and blond-haired one a second later jumped up to prevent it, but the between their seats restrained them to make it in time.

The act would've been success if a certain orange-haired girl -who was right after the too contingent one- didn't yanked her back right before their lips met.

The whole place went quiet, even on the other station were quiet. Usopp's shout rang across the room attracting everyone's attention.

Luffy frozen where the yanking stopped, stared into nothingness before him, his face paled quite fast, his panic attack kicking in at the worst possible time as the commotion will be the next big news around the world, so he got to get out of there and fast.

Cameras clicked, flashes blinded everyone in the room who wasn't used to that, and the rumour of the day just started to spread and fast.

The three behind the table blinded by the many flashes at once, while Luffy was still standing frozen in time, the fear visible on him. His saviour with orange hair acted fast as she undid the perfect line of their table, grabbed Luffy's hands and dragged him out of there behind her.

Luffy's shock preventing him to process what happened, and even more to oppose against her pull. His mind went black after replaying every single detail about that night in his head.

She quickly hauled him to the closest stage door and pushed him through it, while the crowed started to chase after them, only the security didn't let them closer. His brothers burst through the door not long after.

The room was sound proof, so the chaos from the other side of the door was inaudible. The windows were blocked by a heavy, black curtain, so the only light in the smaller side room was from a weak lamp in the middle of the ceiling.

The girl pushed him in the middle, they had enough problem, no need unnecessary claustrophobia as a by-product from all of this. He was shaking, his was like he saw a ghost as his mind still working on practically nothing, and that could be hurtful.

She put her hands on his upper arms, lifting him a little, after he started collapse by the pressure. It helped him standing straighter, but he was still shaking like a leaf. He was staring in front him the air, his eyes unfocused and crazed. His cheek picked up a dark pink shade, like he had a fever started to act up, but at this point almost anything could happen.

His breathing quick and uneven, similar to chocking, heart rate increased, so by instinct he clutched his chest on top of his heart, she knew if he kept this up he'd pass out real soon, so she had to prevent that.

She raised her right hand from his shoulder and slowly cupped his chin to lift his head from staring at the floor, so he would look at her. His expression was so lost when he finally found her with his eyes. She fished out her most calming tone and started calming him, while her thumb was caressing his cheek.

The three chosen that moment to burst through the door, finally finding him, but this almost knocked him off his feel, so the girl had to straighten him up again ang start the procedure from the beginning, but before them, she quickly looked at them signalling with her gaze that stay quiet, she got this. For some reason the instantly understood what she meant.

She started it again, put her hand back to his cheek, caressing it, while searching out his eyes with hers. First just took deep, even breaths making him insensibly mimic her. His breathing evened out, as her touches relaxed him. then she started easing his thoughts by saying soothing things to him like ' _It's going to be okay'_ or _'Just listen to my voice'_ and ect.

It went like this for a while, this was by far the worst relapse since the accident. Sanji, Usopp and Zoro was worried like hell, none of them knew how would they managed to calm him down after he was this far gone. They wore quietly watching as she slowly but finally was able to get him back to the point where he noticed his surroundings, as well as them at the back, when his eyes finally registered the girl before him, still didn't stopping her act, not till she was sure he won't go back there.

"He-ey _, 'cough'_ it's you…" He said after a while, his voice hoarse by the hyperventilating, it dried his throat pretty bad, but it was the signal that he finally was himself enough to recognise the situation. Hearing his voice made Usopp immediately jump and run out of the room to get his water from his table.

As he got back, Luffy was looking around, but his eyes landed on the girl before him, who he just realised, was touching him, holding him until he got better, and he was grateful for that, but the thought was still frightening. Usopp handed it to him, a bit hesitantly, the worry radiating of off him, but from the two still at the back as well.

Luffy just nodded, appreciating his effort to get him the water, but surprise appeared on his face, he was looking at her, questionably. But to make it fair, who would've thought that they gonna see each other again, not to mention her savin' _again'._

Gaping at her job they had to know who the hell is she really is, for some reason Luffy recongnised her, didn't he?

"So… how do you know each other?"

Luffy looked up at that, while toreing his gaze at her, his million and one question left him, as reality hit in. He started sweating but now for a totally different reason, he was embarrassed.

How could he let something like to happen? Then freak out like some insane psychotic. He always he was better than that, that he was getting better after the incident, and this a huge step back was just humiliating, especially in front of his brothers, now they gonna worry all the time _again,_ and he do _not_ want that!

The girl interrupted their staring contest by answering the group's question.

"The other day, we met accidentally, he bumped into me and had a similar panic attack, not this bad but not nice either." She started and by Luffy's slight glance at her told her, he was grateful for the cut off.

She became braver by his gratitude, and continued on with the story, having everyone's attention in the room. Luffy's tale popped up in their minds, but his lack of memory made it hazy, so maybe she'll tell them about it, how bad was that and the others.

"I realised he was chased by the crown a distance away, and he was just sitting there, looking all messed up already, I couldn't let that happen, so I pulled him up and dragged him away into an end to a close by alleyway, then waited for them to dissipate." Seeing that they still followed she carried on.

"It took a while, but finally they were gone, however as I saw him in that state I had to help, and when finally came back, he thanked then ran off…" she said the end a little annoyed, which made Luffy sheepishly scratch his head, looking down in a newfound embarrassment.

"I know that you Luffy, but al least you could've ask my name, which by the way is Nami, thank you very much!" Nami finished as a smug smile spread across her face.

"I-I... uhm… y'kn'w … just… o-oo... runin' n' stiff, but… I-I'm a-a, just, I'thin-, I DON'T KNOW! "Luffy started rumbling, his newfound embarrassment set his stuttering to a new level, and in the end his mind gave in, shouting his incomprehension.

His outburst surprised them all, that was the last thing he'd do in a situation like this, he was different with this girl, as he collapsed on the ground, sitting cross-legged and armed accompanied by pouting face.

"Okay I sorry, I just didn't know what to do, plus I didn't even know where on earth I was at the moment." He went on, as it seemed sitting down helped him lift a lift from his legs, so his mind cleared with it.

"As an apology, why don't you come over for a dinner to us and maybe we could give you a little concert too, for helping me… apparently twice already…" He made a face at that, but his newfound embarrassment gave him newfound courage, which surprised the three at the back greatly, they eyes almost budging out and they took a step back by incredibility, but wouldn't interfere it for anything

As Luffy looked over at them for acceptance and they just continued their almost comic, matching reactions, by nodding at the same time and carry on even after the two didn't even looked at them.

"Great! So… will you?" Now looking at Nami, waiting for her answer.

"Well, if it's a dinner than of course, I love those." She said and gave a grin at the end.

"Tonight, at 8 pm and here's the address." He took out an old piece of paper, and wrote down the address, then gave it to her. She, still grinning, took the paper, and as their hands touched his mind started clearing. She turned to the others and waved them too.

"Well, then see ya guys later! Bye!" Then she disappeared.

That last sentence repeated in Luffy's mind, his hand still held out as he gave her the paper. His hand started shaking, his eyes widening as his face took on an unnatural expression, then he suddenly shouted out.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" He didn't recognise himself, his brothers didn't recognise him with his sudden outbursts lately. After his shouting he clapped his hand to his mouth, afraid that he'd do more damage than he already did.

"Wfj difn'ft fo sfoffd fe?" Was all they heard from his clapped mouth. This Luffy was funny, not like their Luffy wasn't but this Luffy was more like himself before the incident, and it was moving to see him like that again.

That girl had something to do with it and they wouldn't stop -whatever is really going on here- for anything now.

"Luffy, we don't understand." Said Zoro calmly as he was the first to sober up, but a funny grin still pasted on his face.

"Oh right…" he started like nothing had happened.

"Well, why didn't you stop me? You just agreed to invite a complete stranger to our home? It that really okay?" He tried to express his not liking about this by now, his courage ran low by this point.

"You invited her, you wanted to express your gratitude. I couldn't, we couldn't have stopped that, you know it as well." Luffy was fidgeting with his fingers, understanding their where they were standing, but _still_.

"Can you continue the meeting here or should we go?" Was the next hard question, and it depended fully on Luffy's well-being, but seeing as he almost collapsed of exhaustion just by sitting on the floor was quite obvious.

"I can't even stand up right now… and if I have to guess, I'mma pass out real soon, s' let's jus' go~." He started but at the end of his sentence, his words started slurring and his body falling to his side.

Zoro dashed there just before his body hit the ground, they managed to get him on Usopp's back as a piggy-back ride to move him, then they all got going to the car outside. After confronting the organisers, they left through the backdoor, the crowd never sighting them again that day.

XYZ

A few hours later Luffy woke up in his bead. It was around seven o'clock in the afternoon. His head was still hazy from the recent nap.

He yawned and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes with the back of his hands. He started thinking what was he doing that day, or how did he end up in his bed, and not soon into his thinking the memories flew right back at him. He froze, he had to know if it really happened, it might be just a bad dream, and he wasn't talking about the tried-to-kiss-him girl right now.

He ran out and was just about to ask, when he realised the others were all preparing, cleaning, Sanji was cooking too many things for a usual Saturday dinner. The table was made up, the floor was vacuum cleaned, things were relatively in their right place, and it gave it away, it wasn't a dream, he really invited a complete stranger and the others were totally into it.

"Wha- are we really going to do this?" Asked Luffy after nobody noticed him, gaping at them in disbelief, like some fish out of water.

"Yes, you invited her… don't you dare disappoint a lady like that, no matter how afraid you are!" It was Sanji's time to throw out the bait. After they got home and Zoro took him into his bed, they all agreed that as soon as Luffy woke up, he'd want to back out if this, so they have to _make_ him, want to do this.

The idea was that Luffy is stubborn as hell, so use it against him. Saying he's scared of a puny little thing like a dinner party with a girl who saved him twice already is opposed Luffy's every little inch, so he would agree.

"I'm not afraid!" He stated just as stubbornly as they expected, plus giving it a little sissy, he was so _not_ scared of a _dinner._

"Then don't be an ass and get yourself together, you won't eat my cooking if you won't get ready till she gets here, which in approximately in forty-five minutes." He tried to search some escape opportunity in Usopp or Zoro, but none of them even looked at his way, they were totally ignoring him. Finally giving it up, he stomped away with a pouting face, the three let out they breath they didn't know they were holding.

Luffy keeping up the stubborn act till he closed his door, but as soon as nobody saw him, he leaned on it and slowly slide down against the hard door.

XYZ

It was about ten minutes till eight, the tension grew by the minute. Luffy took a shower, got his favourite fed cardigan which went great with his hat, a white shirt under and black trousers.

His hair messy as ever, he wouldn't try combing it 'cuz it'd just go right back at his formal position, his unruly hair usually looked great to his style so no worries from him, less problem by it.

He was watching himself in the mirror, the time went by just looking at those frightened eyes of his, when he suddenly roused to the sound of the doorbell. It startled him half to death. He was relying on the wall with one hand as the other was squeezing the skin above his heart, the bell almost gave him a heart attack. He took deep breaths, he couldn't be that pathetic to be scared of a friggin' doorbell if someone's coming.

He started quietly humming one of his songs to calm his nerves as he closed his eyes, clutched his straw hat on his head and with one last courage bomb to himself, he rushed out of the door, before he'd change his mind.

The others welcomed Nami, invited in, seated in the big dining table and started small talking. Sanji excused for Luffy's being late, but they all know, he was frustrated by this, thus everything that happened today, maybe they shouldn't have to force him into it.

But as that thought went on in his mind, Luffy dashed out of the bathroom, and halted at the end of the corridor which connected their four bedrooms with the living room where they had the huge dining table. His boldness faded as he stood there, the awkward silence didn't help either.

The four at the table just waited what his next move will be, by the previous experience, he became quite unpredictable if she was around, but funny as hell, so they wouldn't step in.

"I-… aaa… hi…?!" Luffy tried, which was only half-assessed for the first try.

"HI!" His second time ended with shouting, and a face-palm on himself of himself. He couldn't believe he was that pathetic… When finally, his senses came back to say how to do things normally, his embarrassment grew that he couldn't look up for the third try, just saying his _'Hi.'_ with his hand at the place where slapped himself.

The brothers tried to not choke on their repressed laughter, if was final, the funniest thing ever was that kind of embarrassed Luffy for sure. Nami just looked at him, amusement on her face, as a little smile appeared at the sight of him and of course the pre-show he just gave.

With still hand on his face, Luffy walked to the table and sat at the last spot he saw before he gave up on his sight for a while. As he came back, there was a noticeable blush spread across his cheek where his hand didn't hide it.

Noticing his lack of further talk, she tried to ease the mood by talking about herself, just little information only, like how did she know how to maintain the panic attack, that her sister had similar problems after their mother's death, and that her favourite fruit was mandarin and stuff. As she spoke, the boys sometimes butted in saying their own opinion about the topic. There was a lighter mood now, even Luffy started to ease up more-and-more.

The dinner went by like that. She got to know more about them, like that their every song was written by Luffy, and that every one of them a reflect of his mind, of his soul of some sort. They became friend with her real soon, they even changed phone number for furthermore plans. It was time for her to go, but before that, she really wanted to hear at least one song, it was like her own concert as they went to the garage and got in their places. He was seated in front of them on the couch in the garage.

Luffy closed his eyes, it won't be a big concert, but he took every performance with seriousness. He took a few deep breaths before nodding the others behind him the starting sing. **(An:. They'll play: Thousand Foor Kruch - The End Is Where We Begin)**

 **I'm an alien**

 **Cuz I'm not of this world**

 **I have a name**

 **but I've been changed, and now I can't stay the same**

 **and I'm a loser if that means I've been lost before**

 **but now I found it, I'm surrounded**

 **Cuz you can hear the way it sounded**

 **Like angels singing with a million voices**

 **The end is where we begin**

 **It's crawling back when**

 **We run away, run away**

 **cuz the end is where we begin**

 **Where broken hearts mend**

 **and start to beat again**

 **The end is where we begin**

 **I'm a monster if that means I'm misunderstood**

 **Cuz its alive and I can't hide it**

 **The energy is rising**

 **and I'm a traitor if that means I've turned on myself**

 **I can't deny it, it's like a riot**

 **and I can't keep it quiet**

 **Like angels singing with a million voices**

 **The end is where we begin**

 **It's crawling back when**

 **We run away, run away**

 **Cuz the end is where we begin**

 **Where broken hearts mend**

 **and start to beat again**

 **The end is where we begin**

 **Hear me running**

 **Hear me running, running**

 **Hear me running, hear me running, ra-running**

 **Hear me running, hear me**

 **The end is where we begin**

 **It's crawling back when**

 **We run away, run away**

 **Cuz the end is where we begin**

 **Where broken hearts mend**

 **and start to beat again**

 **The end is where we begin**

 **It's crawling back when**

 **We run away, run away**

 **Cuz the end is where we begin**

 **Where broken hearts mend**

 **and start to beat again**

 **The end is where we begin**

When they were playing, they were completely different from their former selves, it's especially true for Luffy. He's radiating off emotions, and almost a complete opposite off the Luffy he shows himself in front of you, it's really strange, but now as she knew more about them, about him, she saw there was that little thing behind his words, and now she knew they were his, his own, and it changed so many thing, so many prejudice she had of him before.

They told her about the songs and Luffy on one condition, if she won't tell it to anyone, they trusted her too much for their good. The night ends with their invite her to the show's next live performance, to cheer them on and all.

Luffy and the others were a true mystery and she got to know more, her journalist-self started to break free, and she just couldn't contain herself. She just need to bring to light more secrets about them, but for the first time in her whole life, it wasn't just for work, it was to know _them_ more.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So here we are, another chapter's done!**

 **See ya next time~**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Truth

**The Singer's Secret**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Well, first of all, I'm so-so-so-sorry!**

 **I left you hanging, but with school and my teachers torturing us I didn't have any time to write.**

 **Plus I'm guilty too, because I was a little affraid to write this part of the story. It contains the** ** _secret_** **so I'm a little affraid if it's good enogh, or If I took it too far.. so, the typical worries I guess, but still..**

 **Well, whatever, it's my story so my decision. :D**

 **Let's get to it, You'll find the disclaimer on the first page.**

 **Chapter 6 - The Truth**

It was the night of yet another show. The tension grew, as the final was closing on them. The One Piece was still one of the most popular of the still participating performers. Of course, there were others almost as famous as them, like Buggy the clown and his entertaining circus-singing, or The Amazons and their dancing-singing productions.

They could do anything during the show, the only one condition was that there must be singing in it. That's the reason it was named talent show, they could do anything during the performance, but they must add their own original stuff into it, let it be song, performance mode, clothes and etc. Even if the main part in the show could be the dance or the 'clowning', the condition is that there must be singing.

The Amazons were quite popular, but not completely for their talent, it was a full girl group and they always made the men drool out at them for their 'special' or 'exotic' style clothing.

Buggy and his crew was funny to no end, their performance always ended in some kind of comedic-musical-thingy.

They predicted that one of these three will be the most likely winner in the finals. It was still far from here, there're still three more show till the finals, so all in all, there're four concerts until this whole thing ends.

The boys were waiting in the dressing room, doing the finishing touches on them by the dressers. Nami was waiting for them on the couch, just watching the progress as they were made into the superstars everyone knows all around the world.

Luffy wore a blue T-shirt with a cloud image little at the side plus a leather jacket on it and a brown short thus of course his cabala straw hat.

The dresser told them that it's quite hard to give Zoro new clothes, because his green hair, which ended in the other three huge laughing outbursts for that. But what matters it that he'd usually wear grey or green colours. Like now he was wearing a grey-white striped shirt with a light grey jacket above and the same light grey-coloured short plus a white sneaker on his foot.

Sanji went with an easy white T-shirt plus a black leather jacket and short as well.

And finally, Usopp wore a brown muscle shirt with dark-grey shorts and a yellow beanie hat was lazily placed on top of his head restraining his big hair. **(An.: Their clothes basically what they wore in the movie Z, the ones Brook chosen, plus Usopp's from the net xd )**

The nervousness before each show was perceptible, just like now, Luffy was walking back and forth while humming, warming up his vocal cords.

Nami saw that, as Luffy started, his voice visibly calmed the others in the room, even if they were good and all, the possibility to fall out was still there, but as soon as Luffy's humming was audible, the room lit up. It was fascinating on some level, their bond, their trust reflected on these little things. Nami noticed it too.

The time came when they had to go, so she stayed behind and watched them through the television in the room.

Luffy had more high spirits than ever before a performance in the show. Nami being here helped him, filled him up a little more boldness than usual, even though he didn't know about it, not noticing anything other than that he stepped a little lighter, like a bit of his weight was lifted of off him.

They stepped on their respective places and started the music. **(An.: Thousand Foot Krutch – War Of Change)**

 **It's a truth that in love and war,World's collide and hearts get broken,I want to live like I know I'm dying,Take up my cross, not be afraid**

 **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?** **And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',** **Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,** **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,** **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,** **Everything's about to change,** **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,** **Everything's about to change.**

 **It creeps in like a thief in the night,** **Without a sign, without a warning,** **But we are ready and prepared to fight,** **Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,**

 **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?** **And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',** **Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,** **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,** **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,** **Everything's about to change,** **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,** **Everything's about to change.**

 **This is a warning, like it or not,** **I break down, like a record spinning,** **Gotta get up,** **So back off,** **This is a warning, like it or not,** **I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up,**

 **There's a war going on inside of me tonight,** **(Don't be afraid)**

 ** _[x2]_** **There's a war going on inside of me tonight.**

 **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,** **Everything's about to change,** **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,** **Everything's about to change,** **It's just about to break, its more than I can take,** **Everything's about to change,** **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,** **Everything's about to change.**

Knowing their little secret about their songs, Nami's first thing was to listen every word Luffy sang. Little into the lyrics she realized it was most likely about their experiences in the show so far, the changes it caused, the 'fight' they were doing in exchange of the possibility to come here next time and go for the finals.

But on the other hand, there was again that little thing behind the meaning, buried under the first expression. His secret, something deep that he wanted to escape from, and she got to know more about it.

At the end of the song, the audience roared up to voice their good opinion. This song was a success just as always. This time it resulted that they were chosen first into the safe zone.

Name felt greater than in a while now, the energy of the show, the excitement filled her up. That's the exact reason why she felt bold and went up to the group.

She wanted to know about that little thing behind the song, she needed to know, so the best way to find it out is to get to know him.

"Hey, would you like to go out and celebrate the success?"

But as the would scream 'Hell yeah!', the anchor-man appeared out of nowhere and told them that because the get in first, they must give an interview on it.

The three older guy just smirked at that, as their mind worked as one, forming a devilish plan.

"Yeah, we go, but since Luffy never really says anything-" here Zoro, pauses for effection, as he looked at Luffy, as his eyes slowly widening,- "you should go with Nami, have a little fun together, it was so long, the last time you went out anywhere."

Sanji, Usopp and Zoro still smirking, Nami still full of energy after the show, so she just nodding like a maniac, while Luffy's eyes still wide as if they want to fall out of their sockets, his arms limply hanging, he's whole body expression spoke his thoughts, the unbelievability.

Nami was still into her enthusiasm, grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him out of the building into a nearby pizzeria.

They would never have done something like that if they didn't know her beforehand, they still overprotective of him, but Nami could handle him before and he started thaw out around her.

They watched as their younger brother was pulled out by a girl and as the door closed behind them, they followed the show man.

XYZ

At first, as they sat down to a table, they realized what really happened. There were only the two of them, alone, in a restaurant. The awkward tension grew by the minute.

So Nami cleared her throat and threw in an average topic to ease the tension and surprisingly, as time flew by, the conversation went into almost anything, they both felt it like they knew each other for years now. Like the former tension never happened. This night was the breakthrough of the first wall of their friendship.

Everything went great, they ordered, laughed, ate their pizzas, Nami found out, that Luffy could eat a _lot_ more than any average man, and her first thought was 'Why the _hell_ doesn't he _fat_?'.

But every good has to end, some way or another, always happening something, that wasn't supposed to, preventing the -let's call it- ' _happy_ _ending_.

Now the 'preventor' came on the form of a girl, more precisely a _fan_ girl.

She was just eating like any other customer, well that is until she spotted Luffy in one of the corners. She screamed like there's no tomorrow, scaring the hell out of a lot of other people around her.

Because of the loud voice Luffy cringed, his hearing used to the delicate voices thanks to his musical background, so this loud, disturbing sound startled him quite well. He almost fell out of his chair too.

Not to mention the girl, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, ignoring Nami like she's a ghost and started fangirling around him.

She started to speak about how much she likes the show, how much she loved their band, - _especially_ him, of course- and that she'd like and autograph, photo. She wanted him to sing to her there on the spot, 'cuz ' _I'm a fan, the superstars always do anything for their fans, right?_ '.

Meanwhile Luffy started losing his colour, his breathing fastened, but he tried to contain it, but it all went to the dumpster when she affectively jumped into his lap, closing in for something you'd call a physical assault in his case, but a kiss to any not closed-up guy.

That was the que for Nami to hop out of her seat, rush to him on the other side, pulling him out with his chair, while effectively push the girl of off him with the momentum's force.

She grabbed his hand and yet again started to drag him out of the restaurant before any bigger obstacle occur.

They ran in the darkness, the cold air hitting on them harder because of the strong wind from sea's direction not too far away.

The streets almost empty this late at night, lights on, illuminating the dark street. They ran all the way to a park, where she out of breath lean on a tree's trunk, taking deep breath of the cold air.

She looked up to see how he was doing, just to catch him while he collapsed from the stress. She helped him sit next to the tree trunk as she held his shoulders to keep him align.

Nami worriedly watched as his eyes frantically tried to focus on something, his breathing was still faster than it should be, he was trembling like a leaf.

They didn't know each other for too long, but they became quite good friends. She was worried, she got to know what happened him and now not just because she was curious, now she was afraid what could be so bad, that could scare someone like Luffy _this_ bad.

She wanted to help him, to get over it, because he was a fantastic guy and he shouldn't be this afraid of interaction with people. He's funny, good listener, smart on his own way and incredibly talented for music writing and singing.

Bur first things first, she had to calm him down, to have a normal conversation about anything.

She crouched down in front of him, still firmly holding his shoulders, for keeping him standing _and_ for physical contact, to keep him with her.

His eyes immediately found hers, but at this state, he didn't really think straight, so the fact that he found her was a good sign. She started taking deep breaths showing him what to do and he unconsciously followed her.

The cold air helped to clear his mind. Soon he calmed down enough to sense the outside world.

"Are you better now?" Asked Nami slowly, watching her voice, plus still holding him, not letting go 'till he's ready.

Luffy slowly lifted his hands, catching her wrists and bending his head back to the trunk and closing his eyes. It was a clear sign that he was getting there, but he was pleading her not to let go. A few minutes later her legs started to give out on her, but she wouldn't let go for anything, he needed her, and she was supporting him through his need.

Luffy opened his eyes while lifting his head, a light blush appeared on his cheeks, he was embarrassed. Nami smiled lightly, showing him, that she didn't mind that, she was glad, that he was got back.

He let go her right wrist and lightened his hold on her left arm, but didn't let go. She didn't mind, he needed a supporter, something to hold on, and she was glad, he trusted her enough that she could be his. she slowly sat next to him, leaning on the tree trunk as well, as he still held her wrist.

Nami took a dee breath preparing for her question, the one she was so worried about but eventually asked it in the sincerest and calmest voice she ever mustered.

"What've happened to you that you always react like this, whenever somebody gets too close?"

He visibly stiffened, his hold on her tightened, almost cutting off the circulation in her hand, but she won't back down, not now.

"I'm just asking, because I'm worried for you…" Her voice died in her throat as he stated shaking and closed his eyes as tight as he possibly could.

He cleared his throat a few times, trying to swallow the forming lump in there. "I-It's ro-obabb-bly no-ot that bad, a-as it cou-uld hav-ve been, bu-ut…" He stuttered through that one sentence, cursing himself in his mind for being this pathetic, it was years ago, and he still this upset every little time it got into his mind.

"Maybe it is, maybe not, but it's upsets you, so it's important. Just… try to tell me, promise I won't laugh or judge you for whatever happened." Nami sensed his distress in the matter, she tried to calm him down.

He first time in since his attack ended looked to her, his face, his expression clearly showed the pain, the threat, fear behind his eyes. Looking at them she almost backed down of her request, but she got to know, she wanted to help and maybe just talking about it is the first step to healing.

Nami's hopeful eyes helped to quieten his nerves. He took a few more deep breaths, her presence promoted his 'confession' of his worst memory, just like in at their first meeting, her presence calmed him down more, that anything ever before, more than he was comfortable to admit.

He closed his eyes, and one last time squeezed her wrist which she reacted by holding his hand with her free on, giving him more support.

"I was fifteen, we just started high school with Usopp. Zoro and Sanji were in tenth grade, they were quite popular, so being their brothers, everybody already knew about us pretty much, maybe that's why she was so obsessed with me, it was on that party we-I was invited."

 _Four guys were preparing for the night out. It was the night of the most popular party in the school, well, better say the one, who hold the party was one of the most popular girl in the school, so it was an exertional opportunity to go, not even Sanji nor Zoro was invited, not even once. She was a senior, a tall, black haired, big brown eyed beauty who was admired by almost everybody in the school. The guys wore clothes selected or approved by Sanji, his feel of fashion was outstanding back then too._

 _They arrived a little late, the party was already on, the security guard at the entrance checked everybody's names on the list, they had to show an ID too, to prevent any cheats. The girl's family is one of the richest in the country, so it's not so surmising that they'd hire something like that._

 _The party was already full of drunk elites from the school, so they joined in too, maybe not as hardcore as them, but a few never hurt anybody before, the party spirit._

 _About an hour later, the four of them were shattered round the place enjoying themselves. Luffy was stuffing his face at the buffet table, when somebody tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, noticing it was Hancock, the girl who kept the party, the one, who invited him. With full face, so he stayed with a simple wave with his hand._

 _Wanna come upstairs, I've hidden food in my room, so much better than what's down here." She asked him, with the most innocent voice as Luffy was convinced with the world '_ food' _. So, he nodded, happy for the offer, before he eagerly followed her upstairs._

 _On the second floor, they walked through the long corridor all the way to the end, where her room was. Then went through the big oak door. Luffy followed her, absolutely oblivious that was happening._

 _When they arrived at the center of this huge room, she abruptly stopped, not moving, Luffy tilted his head, not knowing what to do next, when the huge door suddenly banged closed behind them. Luffy turned around to see her boyfriend leaning on the door, and that the door, no the whole room was surrounded by soundproof surface._

 _That's the moment he realized something not right. The guy at the door grabbed the key in the lock and turned it, so the locking sound was audible all the way to them._

 _Luffy turned back to Hancock to question 'What the_ hell _?' but stopped as she started seductively walking to him, slowly, nerv-rackinly. Luffy took a step beck, totally lost why was_ he _there._

 _When she was close enough, she grabbed his shirt violently and pilled him closer till their lips met. His eyes widened, the surprise and the disgust showing as he tried to push her away, but as he was about to move, the guy behind him also got to him, restraining his hands, and with force, pushing him down on his knees._

 _The guy was taller, stronger so he didn't have any chance against him, but still he tried to move, even just a bit, but he couldn't move an inch. She didn't stop the assault on his mouth, not even at her sudden interaction by her boyfriend._

 _She mightily forced her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss to her liking. He tried to move but the restrain and the breathlessness didn't help his case, but she finally pulled away, panting._

 _Luffy was about to scream for help, when, she out of nowhere pulled out an insulating tape and sealed his mouth with it. His eyes widening even more, the inability, the inertia was taking over him._

 _You're tastier than I imagined!" She said, when she finally caught her breath after the fierce kiss._

 _You see, you're more famous than you'd think, I liked you even before I first saw you. But on that faithful day when I finally got to see your face, I knew, I got to taste you, mare than I tasted anyone else before." She licked her lips, preparing it for what she's gonna do next, the anticipation overwhelming her._

 _ohh… and I guess you're wondering why'd my boyfriend help my get to another guy. Well, the answer to that easy, he likes watching me with others, but only if he helps me with it" she shrugged her shoulders, indicating, she never really thought into it, it just fun, and his helping so no questions asked._

 _She leaned in again, to kiss him with the tape on, but he mustered a little more strength and moved a little go prevent it. That little movement made both of them angry. He intensified his hold on him, to prevent anymore movement, and she grabbed his shirt again, but now started to unbutton his shirt instead._

 _With having three older brothers, the competitions and fights between them made him masculine quite well, so seeing this, she finally got to see it, the_ oh _so famous six-pack, she couldn't not touch it, to feel his hard muscles._

 _She leaned in again, as Luffy tried to squirm out of the order's hold, but to no avail. She closed the distance between them, but ow, she didn't go for the mouth, she aimed for his neck, well, better say the alley between his neck and shoulder line, where she with experience searched with her tongue for his throbbing vein._

 _When she finally found it, she as strong as she could bite on his neck, nailing the spot she searched out before, damaging his skin, tearing through for the warm, sticky liquid to taste it._

 _She's an addict, but not for alcohol or drugs, oh no… she's addicted to blood, especially fresh one. She loves the feel of it, the taste, the material, the color, the importance it in life. The thought, that if she would go too far, she could take out a life and that thrill just too much for her.. She's a sadist, a big one and she knows it, just like her boyfriend, however, he's excited for different things._

 _Luffy would've screamed out in pain if the tape wasn't preventing it. The pain was too great, not to mention she was sucking it to made it worse. The ache was so powerful, that tears started to form in his eyes._

 _She hungrily sucked on his new made sore point, like that's her last meal for months. When her she needed air, she stopped for a minute, just observing as his blood flowed out of his wound all the way on his chest, creating a red river, which rapidly tinted anything in it's way. His blood was flowing rapidly, she's perfectly aimed her fangs on his neck for the greatest damage. A little puddle of blood started forming as time went by._

XYZ

 _The brothers downstairs noticed that something was off. They secretly agreed to look after Luffy, because it was too suspicious, that Hankock wanted him so badly. However, some point at the night they lost him out of sight, so now they were looking for him everywhere, asking people if they saw him._

 _Everybody just shook their heads, signing 'no' as an answer. The agreed on a meeting point before they went on their direction to search, so after twenty minutes interviewing everybody, fighting through bodies, they came back empty handed, no information, no whatsoever._

 _As they met again a girl- just a year older than Zoro and Sanji- approached them, while fidgeting with her hands. The boys watched her questionably._

 _I-I saw him… I mean, I wanted to tell you, but I heard rumors about what she was going the ones she took up there before, so I didn't know what to do…" She started rambling, not finishing her sentences, but what they still caught was not any of the good information they'd have waned._

 _I sam him going upstairs with Hankock. She was sneaky, just as she's always when she takes somebody up with her." She mustered a little more courage and looked at they in the eyes, shoving the seriousness, she wanted to help the poor guy._

 _I heard rumors, that she and her boyfriend do horribly things with the ones they took with them, they usually move away the following day, nobody really knows what's happening, but…" she trailed of seeing the boys widening eyes during her explanation. But as soon as the shock wearied off, they dashed up on the stairs, vividly seeking after their younger brother._

 _So, they were running trough the long corridor, nearing the end of it, they heard a muffed cry via the last door. It was really quiet, but still enough that they recognized Luffy's voice behind it._

 _Zoro being closer to it, pushed into the door with every force he had, and crashed against the door with his shoulder, trying to break through. But to his surprise, it didn't break. It moved, but didn't opened, meaning one more of that and they're in, Zoro stepped back, on his motion to go again, but a powerful kick got ahead of him, easily breaking the thing for the second try._

 _Zoro looked a little annoyed, but they had more important thing to focus. They rushed inside and when they saw what was going on, the blood ran cold inside their veins. Usopp almost wanted to throw up at the scene._

 _The two sadists didn't even realized the door flew a few seconds ago, they were so into it. She was sucking on his neck for the umpteenth time that night. His skin lost color because of the blood loss. On his head little sweat-drops formed, while it hung a little on the opposite side of her, still trying_ weakly _to get away for her, from this situation._

 _They were back to the door, only Hancock could've noticed them, but she was busy drinking him out of his blood. She usually would've stopped by now, but his aroma was exceptional, she's been waiting for this for years, even since his brothers first mentioned him. She wasn't even supposed to hear it, they didn't talk to her, she just passed by them, and coughed them video chatting. She became obsessed with him from that point on._

 _Luffy's eyes were still clenched together, gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the sounds he wanted to shout out from the pain he was in, but failed every time she restated sucking on it._

 _The guy behind him, even after Luffy's lack of movement, he didn't let go of his hold, or even just loosened on it a little. He restrained him by holding one of his hand firmly pressed against his opposite scapula and similar with his other hand. Plus, he was pushed down, so he couldn't use his legs either._

 _Zoro snapping out of his state rushed forward punching the guy on the face with an iron fist. In the next few seconds a lot of things happened fast._

 _The hit pushed the guy away from Luffy and at the same time Hancock too. She fell behind on her back and was about to get up, but Usopp was on her holding her down._

 _The guy snapped out of his trans as the he punched him, and it made him angry,_ really _angry. It would've been a hell of a fight if Sanji wasn't fasten and kicked him on his gut as hard as he possibly could. Than he -similarly as Usopp- tackled him down and restrained him from any further movement._

 _While the fight went by, Zoro's job was to take care of Luffy, so after the fist on the guy's face, as he let go of him, Zoro was in front of Luffy to grab his shoulders to prevent him of falling face first into the floor._

 _Luffy was almost completely out of it, his eyes were half-lidded, his limbs and head hang freely, like there's not even enough strength in him to keep his head up._

 _Luffy felt numb, couldn't move anything, not like there was any chance anyway, the guy's lock was good, even when he was at his full force. Them he heard a loud bang, but the throbbing in his ears prevented him on any further thought on the matter. But not soon after the sound, and some fast movement, the hold on him vanished, and he started falling._

 _He had no energy, he didn't know what was happening, until he saw a familiar hand hold him and that was the moment, he was able to give in the tiredness, because he knew he was safe now._

 _Zoro caught him as he started falling, he crouched down before him, calling out to him, but soon that little hold on himself gave out as well, as he passed out. That was the moment Zoro freaked out, he didn't know what were you supposed to do in a situation like this. He tried calling out to him, -this alerted Sanji and Usopp, that things weren't too good- but to no avail, he couldn't muster a sound nor could respond with anything, he was sleepy, his brain wouldn't work as he wanted it to, before the darkness took over._

 _He used his long sleeve and pressed it against his brothers wound, trying his best to stop the bleeding. Luffy's head fell on his shoulder when he collapsed, so he tried to balance him and himself, so that he could wiggle out his phone out of the front pocket of his hooded sweater._

 _He successfully called the ambulance for help, as the instructed him on how to press his wound to lessen the more blood loss. He informed the emergency caller about the situation after the caller calmed him down enough to spook without too many cracks in his voice. He was afraid, scared, terrified even for his little brother. He blamed himself for being careless. The two with huge eyes waited what was going to happen now, they wanted to be next to Luffy_ so _badly, but they couldn't, not when they had to restrain the psychos out of the way, whose, by the way didn't moved since they were tossed on the floor._

 _The paramedics came about five minutes later, stopping the party, there was dead silence around the house. Maybe here-or-there were murmurs, guessing what could've happened._

 _The paramedics came in, inspection the situation as fast and best they could. Two of them lifted him on the stretcher and as fast as they came, they were on their way to the car._

 _Zoro after a quick glance behind, talked with them that he'll go along and the two will catch up to them after the police's done with their job. So after this fast agreement he rushed after the professionals._

 _As they went down the stairs, everybody made way to them, they stared him, the rumor was forming,_ fast. _He knew, they couldn't stay here anymore, they had to move too, for Luffy's sake._

XYZ

 _Long minutes turned into hours as he was waiting in the hospital ward, waiting for some information of him. When finally, the big, white door, -which lead to the emergency rooms- opened. A middle-aged man came through with a grim expression._

 _I have good and bad news," the doctor started as he saw, he had the youngers attention._

 _He's alright now, he has a little blood loss and his wound was stitched together and it will lead a little scar, but nothing permanent physical damage left." The man told him without waiting the younger's choice on whether he'd like to hear the good or bad one first._

 _The bad news is what I can't help with," the doctor continued._

 _He doesn't have any physical damage, but what happened could mortified his mental health for good." At hearing this he didn't know what to do next, mental damage? That wasn't good either._

 _I can recommend a few therapists for treatment." Zoro just nodded, his mouth went dry after hearing the mental damage's possibility._

 _He's sleeping now and not long after he wakes up, you'll be free to go. So, if you'd like, you can go see him." The doctor continued, as Zoro was still just nodding, not being able to form a complete sentence or just not trusting his voice anymore, but he went anyway, he needed to see him._

 _So, he dashed across the corridor and into his room. When he was him, his breath hitched. Luffy was pale, like he was just a corpse, if the beeping sound if his heart rate wasn't there, he couldn't tell the difference._

 _It was so sad, he was just laying there without an inch, he was always a lively sleeper, so seeing him this still was frightening, but question-less, he approached him and sat on the chair next to him._

 _After an hour or so, Luffy stirred, the brightness of the room and the tiredness made him slow, he first didn't remember what occur a few hours before._

 _He blinked rapidly, trying to get the light used to his eyes, and when he wanted to turn his hear a scorching pain shot through him, he groaned and that was when Zoro noticed Luffy woke up finally._

 _Zoro abruptly shot out of his seat and stood closer to let him see him without needing to turn his head too much._

 _Zo'ro? Where 'r we? What happe-ened?" The sedatives and painkillers still affecting him good enough to make him slur his words and his speaking a little funny. Zoro chuckled a little, happy to hear his brother's voice once again, but then seriousness took over._

 _You don't remember?" He asked Luffy._

 _No-a… wait…" The younger trailed down, as probably the events of the night started to flew in. He started hyperventilation, his eyes widened, an obvious panic attack was on it's way, but before it could take him on full force, an even bigger emotion took over him._

 _He grabbed the blanket which covered him and pulled it over his head. He felt embarrassed, he was ashamed of himself._

 _Zoro guessed what was his problem, but honestly didn't know what to do, until he heard a muffled sob under the cover. He was his beast friend, promised brother, if he needs him at anything, let be it comforting too._

 _The form on the bed showed, he turned on his right side and he formed a ball under the cover. So, he walked around the bed and sat on the floor where his head supposed to be._

 _I honestly don't know what to say or do at the moment." He started his confession, trusting his words enough to believe his honesty and changeless attitude shows Luffy, he can tell him what's on his mind and to not be ashamed of the situation._

 _Luffy's sobs quieted a little, the sniffing decreased, and a few more minutes later Luffy lifter the corner of the blanket, to create a tunnel himself to see through, to eye him, searching they truth behind his word._

 _He saw the movement, he knew it showed Luffy made himself more approachable, he still had to fight a little, but he was out of the woods._

 _So, will you tell me what happened? I think if you tell someone you'd feel better." Zoro said slowly, emphasizing every word he said._

 _He heard a sharp breath intake, but the tunnel stayed on, and after a few deep breaths he started the story with shaky voice._

"After that, Hancock and the guy got court and was sentenced into jail." Luffy finished his story with a shaky voice, throat tight and the lump never left him breath freely since the he started his story.

Nami looked at him with completely different eyes. He lived through so many things that he shouldn't have. Not surprising he has panic attacks whenever someone got too close, it's completely understandable. It's just so sad, he's a fantastic guy, really, and to think, that something like that could break him… it's just so sad.

He was holding her hand the whole time, holding onto reality trough her. It was a nice feeling, it made her special, she felt special to him. To be a part of a secret like that meant a world to her it was really touching.

She slowly lifted her hand on his -which was still holding her- and grabbed his shoulder to try a little 'half-hug' kinda thing. He tensed up at first, but he surprised her by not just accepting, but rendered back the hug, not to mention, when he let go of her arm to fully be able to give the hug.

They didn't even notice if they hold each other for minutes or hours, they shared this moment as long as they could, because it felt right.

 **To be continued...**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Till next time**

 **Hai :P**


	8. Chapter 7 - It's Complicating

**The Singer's Secret**

 **Hey guys**

 **So let's start with my appretiation for the reviews, it meant a lot to me so Thank You ! :***

 **Plus I just knew you'd think Hancock was a vampire.. hehe, I just waned to traumatize him, but not make him -let's call it- '** ** _unclean'_** **by doing** ** _that_** **and it was my best idea for making it dramatic.**

 **Well, here's the new chappy, have fun :3**

 **Disclaimer is still on the first page.**

 **Chapter 7 - It's Complicating...**

The whole story telling took a lot out of him, he was beyond tired. The emotions didn't decrease during the years, better say, he was more capable of handling them, but to 'relive' the whole thing took a toll on him. He cried his eyes out, he didn't even notice it, but after, well… sure, the memories hurt, but at the same time, the strength to share his experience lifted his spirit even if he didn't notice it. He just felt like some of his burden was lifted of off him, or let's say, it was _shared_ with someone, resulting him feeling better than years.

He only felt this free when he was singing, when there was nothing else just him and his music.

They sat in one place for a while now in a complete silence just thinking when suddenly Nami, before any movement wiped the salty water of off her face, she had to be stronger than this, he needed her. So, she stood up and hold out her hand. He looked at it like he never saw a hand before, innocently tilting his head too.

She saw his incomprehension so bent down a grabbed his hand, pulling him up with the momentum. He was following her whole movement with curious eyes, all the way till he was standing before her, never saying a word.

She took in his red, puffy eyes, his tear stringed cheeks, his unruly hair, which became more rugged while he was telling her the story and tugging his hair to keep occupied his hands somehow. It was his habit he developed during the years, whenever he feels anxious, he starts tugging or brushing trough his hair.

She was speechless for a minute with his innocent but at the same time sexy appearance. He's handsome, no objection, but with this vulnerable presence, he's just something else. So, when a light blush coated her cheeks, she immediately turned her head slightly and coughed to distract his attraction, while hoping he didn't notice it in the dim light.

After gaining some control over her flush, she turned back and was about to say something, but she saw he was so tired after this whole emotional rollercoaster he went through the day that he was swaying and barely standing straight, she lifted his hand and placed it around her neck, so she could help him walk until they got to his house.

He lifted his slightly dropped head to glance at her, but didn't say anything nor protested against her help. His brain was probably too tired to even comprehend what was happening. So, they started walking on the dark street to their destination.

XYZ

Sanji woke early, he usually made their food, including breakfast and he's an early bird anyway. He stepped out of his room, going across the smaller corridor which connected the boys' room to the living room, where an American-styled kitchen waited him, meaning the kitchen and the living room was connected, well, better say they weren't separated from each other.

He was heading for the fridge, when he heard a sound from the couch. After turning around, he saw an orange haired beauty sleeping soundly in their living room. He almost dropped the pan from the shock. He was frozen like a statue, didn't even move as Usopp and Zoro not soon after came out of their rooms too and were waving a hand in front of him.

The two looked at the direction Sanji was gazing so fiercely, but they stopped too, as they saw the lady on their furniture.

She stirred, started scratching her head with one hand and rubbing her eye with the other before she stretched them above her head. Yesterday was a tiringly full day, so it's not so surprising she slept well. She blinked her eyes open to come face to face with three guys staring at her. She looked up at them.

The guy during this whole introduction just tilted their head at the same time at the same direction, imaginary question marks above their heads.

Finally registering the brothers in front of her, her eyes sharply widened. The situation realization resulted her trying to stand up of the couch, but her legs were tangled in the blanket on her, so she fell off it, with a loud band at the fall and a quick shriek during it.

More question mars appeared above their heads while they tilted their head in the other direction, still wondering on the same question. She'd have laughed at their comical scene if she wasn't so embarrassed right now.

Looking around and recovering of her earlier embarrassment, she looked around and realized she was in her new friends' house. Thinking about the reason, the event from last night evaded her mind.

The talk with Luffy was a real eye opener, she admired him even tho it has a hard influence on his life, he still trying to be strong. Every song he made makes so much more sense, so much more meaning, that it's really admirable.

Her sudden staring into nothingness woke the guys out of their trance. She had a soft smile and her lips while her eyes showed adoration, but at the same time sadness too. She thought that Luffy never should have that kind of experience, so it was saddening.

Usopp spoke for all of them when he asked what was she doing here. She didn't say anything, only looking up at them from her seat on the floor. The way Luffy was struggling yesterday and since they know each other finally broke the girl.

First just a single tear drop dropped from her eye, lips sightly trembling, but not soon after the waterworks began -not a full-fledged sobbing party, but she couldn't stop her tears flowing. The boys watched her break down before them and they were uselessly powerless to stop or help it. When she looked at the direction Luffy's room, concretely his door –was the moment the guys lost every idea they had about the matter.

All of a sudden, she looked back at them, her eyes stopped on Zoro before she spoke.

"Now I understand everything, but to think something that terrible'd happened to him is just so wrong. I can understand why he couldn't comprehend it all, even after all this time." And after saying it, she looked back to the door.

The three brothers almost gagged at that, but nothing sudden conclusion ever did any good in their favor so Zoro tried to figure out what was she talking about. Maybe it was completely about a different thing, no need for unnecessary predictions. His brother's case a complicated one, only a few people knows about the incident, it's not possible for her to know if none of them tol—. His train of thought halted as she continued.

"Luffy told me about it. About the… _occurrence_ he had, when he was fifteen."

That one information made the brothers lose their breaths, jaws wide open, gaping at her like fishes. Luffy never, not even in thought brought _that_ up and he told _her!?_ The only one, who heard the story from him was Zoro on that particular day in the hospital, he refused to let the story leave his mouth if he didn't absolutely _have_ to.

So, why on earth did he do it again? What was that girl doing to him?

"So-o, uhmm.. he-e told yo-u?" Usopp asked in a weak voice, stuttering the whole time. She nodded once, before telling them the events from yesterday.

She told them about the girl, the yet another panic attack, their talk in the park and that he was so tired she had to drag him almost all the way before they got back, and she was tired too, so she decided she'd stay for the night, it was late anyway.

The guys felt a little bad for bailing on him, but his sudden talkative-self to her made them quite irritated. Usopp took upon himself to continue the conversation.

"He never talks about it. Only Zoro was told by Luffy on that day, but never again, not even to us." He angled his movements to indicate to himself and Sanji.

"I'm glad he was able to tell his story, but…" His sentence trailed off, not wanting to be mean m, because it was a big improvement form Luffy, but he wasn't able to tell them, so it's at the same time a little insulting.

The awkward moment alerted Sanji about the girl still sitting on the floor, thus being a gentleman, he helped her up and offer her to have the breakfast with them, since she was their guest after all.

Usopp walked to Luffy's door, knocked on it, waiting for an answer. Since he didn't get one, not even after his second try he opened door slowly.

The room was dark, the only light came through the open door directly at him on the bed. He was at the edge of the mattress, his right hand fell off at one point the night, hanging limply. His head was almost at the point to falling off too, drool was coming out of his mouth as it way slightly open, but he wasn't snoring. He must've been really knock out yesterday if he didn't made sound in his sleep at all.

Usopp closed the door lightly, but it looked like nothing could've wake him up at this point, well, so it seemed. They had breakfast together, then said their goodbyes to Nami.

XYZ

At about one in the afternoon, the door to Luffy's room creaked open and a zombie looking Luffy stepped out. His hair was disheveled, bangs were under his eyes, skin paler then it should've been. He slowly crawled to the dining table, slumped on his chair and bumped his head on the table when he let it fall to rest his forehead on it.

With cracking voice, he managed to say ' _food',_ once he managed to gather enough saliva in his dried-out mouth. The hoarse voice wasn't unusual, the day after one concert, but it never got this bad, this deep and hurting. Plus, he's not offer this demanding, but his headache nor his tiredness did nothing to help his mood.

Sanji did his work, put together some light meal for him, while the others sat on their respective seats at the table. Sanji put the food next to him and sat down too.

Luffy lifted his head, but just enough that now he wasn't relying on his brow, but on his chin. That's when he noticed they were staring at him. Quickening a brow at that, he asked ' _what'_ , but they didn't say anything.

Zoro tried to avoid the topic, when suddenly Sanji lost his temper and shouted out angrily his question.

"Why did you tell _her?_ " It was strange for Sanji to snap so suddenly, but it bothered both Usopp and him, that he couldn't tell them. Usopp was eagerly nodding, indicating his agreement with Sanji, while Zoro just face-palmed, he knew all too well, l what was gonna happen now.

Luffy lazily just shrugged with his right shoulder, then placed his head back at its first position since he was sitting here. His headache was killing him, he didn't want to deal with his brothers right now.

"Felt like it." He continues his explanation, voice still cracky and hollow but his disinterest clearly audible. His answer wasn't a lie, it was just more complicated than that and he really wasn't in the mood to comment that.

A tick appeared on the questioners' head and they both simultaneously shouted — _What's_ _that_ _supposed_ _to_ _mean?_ — while sharply standing up.

"You couldn't talk about it to anyone, not even to _us_ and now you just _felt like it?!_ " Now Usopp spoke, still shouting at the deflated Luffy on the other side of the table.

"What the fuck it so special in that chick, who we just met about a month or two ago, that immediately felt the _need_ to talk about _that_ particular event!?" Sanji was a gentleman and he'd —in any other situation— scold them for talking about a girl and cursing in the same sentence, but he was drop-dead furious about this. Whenever they tried to talk about it, Luffy'd just without a word walk away in the other direction or simply turn them off and avoiding the topic, throw in random questions right after they bought it up.

Zoro still face palming and shook his head disappointedly at them. Luffy straightened up, looked at Sanji and Usopp and without a word stood up, grabbed his plate of food, then went back into his room, a loud bang followed as the door closed. He wasn't mad a them, just _so_ tired and their shouting didn't help his headache either.

Zoro was leaning against the kitchen counter. It's exactly the distance he needed to net get involved in their discussion, but close enough to see what's happening. He pushed away from his spot, walked behind the two idiots and at the same time punched them on the head.

The two didn't say anything, too stunned to apprehend the occurrences from minutes ago.

"You dumbasses, it doesn't matter if he tells us or Shanks or anyone else, as long as he talks about it, lets his frustration out, 'cuz you _know,_ that the most dangerous part in his _problem_ is that he bottles up his emotions and what you idiots just did is the exact thing, to push him away and not open to us." Zoro narrowed his eyes at them.

"I'm worried too, you know! But at least I won't confront him about it this openly like you did!" He grumbled a few more cursing under his breath as he made his way towards Luffy's room. He had to make right what the dumbasses did.

Standing before the door, he knocked, but it was a warning of his approach, rather than being an actual question about his request to enter, because he stepped in as soon as he finished knocking.

Inside the room he found Luffy laying on his bed, on his side, facing the opposite direction of the door. He was trying to pretend his was sleeping, well, he was almost there, but he never could fall into sleep when he was troubled, when thought was running through his mind uncontrollably.

"I know you're awake." Zoro stated, already knowing him well enough to know what he's doing, plus knowing, that Zoro knows, what he's doing. The older one leaned against the closed door behind him, giving Luffy his space to process.

"So, are you gonna tell why were you so - _let's_ _just_ _say_ \- talkative with her?" Hearing him question this made Luffy flinch, finally giving away himself completely about his awareness.

"I-I am… umm.. I don't know?" Luffy answered in a weak voice, finishing it as a question. Zoro patiently waited for him to continue or find out about his cause.

"I really don't know, honest! I just… she asked it and I told her. I don't really know why tho. There's something about her… I-I really don't know!" He was rambling things out know, his distress about the girl clearly showing.

"But anyway," -here Luffy turned around to face him- "don't worry about it! No harm done!" Luffy brightened up and sported his sleepy, but reassuring smile to him Zoro nodded, acknowledging this as he visibly calmed down.

"So, you gonna forgive the two idiots outside?" Zoro asked as an aftermath with a small chuckle.

Luffy, half back at sleeping, hummed to sign _something_ , before he finally fell into a deep sleep again.

XYZ

After the confrontation, the guys and Nami became even greater friends. They often went out to have fun, eat out in different food places, had movie or game nights.

But what stood out the most, what Luffy's and Nami's friendship's growing. They often spent time together, just the two of them.

But if you closely watched, you could see tiny occurrences, that showed how much closer they became. The liberation between them, like when the play games in group and them one of the teams and after a successful strike-goal-etc. they always hug. Or when they walk on the street, sometimes their arms brush together, but they didn't even notice it. No awkward moment and it's getting better day-by-day.

They'd always sit next to each other, even unconsciously. Nami always accompanied them on their show or just for simple music try-out's.

In the next show, the audience voted, that the participants have to wear some kind of costume. The day before the show, Luffy got a call from the dressers, that something was wrong with his costume, so he had to go and re-try it immediately.

He never did good at the dressers, not even when his brothers were in the room, keeping him sane, but now, they went to check out their instrument, so tomorrow won't be any itch, at least not with these.

That's how Luffy's last resort was to call their new friend. He _needed_ someone he trusts by his side; the dressers tend to get too close for his comfort. Lucky him, Nami was eager to go with him, she was bugging them about their costumes, but the brothers made an agreement to not to tell her, because it was fun watching her ' _suffer',_ she was too curious for her own good. They met at the entrance of the studio.

Nami and Luffy walked the long corridors of the studio building, it was quite easy to get lost in here in the lingering, wide corridors. As they were getting closer, Nami noticed Luffy was getting slower, his color started to leave him, his anxiousness was taking over however hard he tried to show off like he wasn't afraid. So, she just grabbed his left hand with her right one.

The physical contact usually wouldn't work on him, but she observed him a few times after they touched somehow, let it be a bug, a congratulating hand shake and etc. She saw he was comfortable enough with her now, so in this situation it could reassure him, that his not alone. She tried to help and if he needs _this_ than she perfectly fine with it.

The tailor greeted them, in his hands already a few set of clothes, so they got to it right away. Mostly because the tailor pushed him to the cornered area -where he could change clothes privately- with the first costume.

Their theme was pirates and obviously the lead-singer would be the captain among them.

He came out a few times, to show them the chosen set, but none were quite the one, they were looking for. Nami wondered around the clothes around them, keeping a safe distance so Luffy could always look up and saw her.

A few rounds of clothing, the tailor was starting to lose his cool. Nothing seemed good enough. Sometimes the color or the size, or the pattern. There was one outfit, which was almost fine, but it wasn't giving that _bang_ , they were waiting. A pirate captain somehow should stand out. The tailor went out to have a smoke and calm his nerves plus think through things.

Nami came back from her round around the place and saw as Luffy was struggling to pull off his shirt from his latest set, but it stucked around his head. He was trashing, side-to-side as he tried to pull it off, but to no avail. No wonder he was eager to get it off, it was painfully smaller, than what they call comfortable.

He bent down, then back, then turn a little and repeat it. She would've laughed at the scene, but the breath left her as she saw his torso. She didn't want to check him out, but her eyes just stuck, just as his shirt. The whole moving scene made it more visible as every muscle in his body were moving.

She slapped her hand on her mouth before she started drooling too and averted her eyes as her blush made her face look like a tomato. She was flustered, more than she was comfortable to admit, _'Just 'cuz he has a nice… build-up, it doesn't mean you have to act like some kind of school girl on a cookie day.'_

After getting herself together, she asked him if he needed help. When Luffy heard she was close by he froze. Admitting defeat against a stupid shirt, when he let his arms fall down to his sides, limply and muttering a quiet ' _jeah..'_ was the moment she finally laughed out.

She went closer to him and pealed the shirt of off his head. Nami noticed a pale, a faintly noticeable mark on his neck and without thinking she asked what it was.

He frozen in place, his breathing became uneven and labored. She wanted to slap herself on the face for being so careless. She knew exactly what that mark was. She was standing behind him when she asked it, so she didn't see his troubled face yet.

She had to distract him before a full on scale panic attack could develop. So, Nami rushed before him, grabbed him by the shoulders and with a little shake, she drew his attention in her.

"When I was walking around, I saw a few clothes that might look good on you for the show!" She formed her words clearly, but was speaking a little louder than usual to get the information through him. When he finally nodded one, she let out a breath, she didn't even know was holding. His breathing's yet to go back to average, but other than that, he seemed fine, so she rushed off, stopping a few times to fish out the clothing she saw before, and thought would look good together.

When the tailor came back, he saw Luffy fully clothed and it fit the _captain_ image perfectly. He measured around him a few things to make it even perfect, but it was finally almost finished, and it made everyone relieved in the room.

XYZ

Later that night, the guys found Luffy lounging on the couch when they got home, headset on as he was writing in his scared notebook. A stupid grin sporting his features as he wrote.

Usopp went closer to him to greet, because he didn't notice them. He was about to touch his shoulder, when Luffy suddenly started to get up, but tripped on his own foot and fell face-first on the floor. Luffy started laughing so hard, that tears were threatening to come when he finally saw and greeted them, but his laughing never decreased. The guys looked at him strangely. Feeling their question marks forming above his best friends' head, Luffy told them he was fine, strangely fine and relieved, for the past few weeks now.

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp just shook their heads, but cracking a smile themselves notheness.

Luffy got himself of off the door, grabbed his notebook and handed it to them opened on a particular page. It was their song for tomorrow's show, with little changer here-and-there in the lyrics, in the rhythm and in some of their part of the sounding, nothing they couldn't adapt, but it's quite the last-minute change, if we've ever seen one. They looked up at Luffy as he was scratching his head, embarrassed with their staring.

"Ok! Ok, I know it's a little different, but I had to change it, the words just came and it so much better this way!" Luffy tried to explain himself, he started rambling, but the others just smirked at him.

Luffy couldn't comprehend their stared, seized his notebook back from Zoro and jumped back to his previous place on the couch, headset already set firmly on his head as he started his brainstorming.

The three brothers just laughed out at Luffy's antics, the guy was as impossible as time travel through wormholes.

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **It had more fluff parts than any before, but no worries, it won't stop now :P**

 **See ya till next time~**


	9. Chapter Special - With the Boys on Xmas

**The Singer's Secret**

 **Hey guys!**

 **This is a special edition for Christmas, I hope you like it!**

 **The site didn't let me udate it on time, so sorry for the late...**

 **It' a last minute idea from me for Christmas, so it's not really into the real plot, so have fun guys~**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer on the first page.**

 **Special Chapter - With the Boys on Christmas**

It's winter, it's cold, it's movie night at the band's place one week before Christmas. They usually let the internet choose the film each time they had a movie night. It made easier the picking with less complaining. The **(an.: It's a real site, I just found it, never thought that there's something like this tho…)** is a site, where you can choose the quantity of the movies you'd like to see, click the button and it shows one or as many as you'd want.

Tonight, the randomizer's chosen a Christmas themed movie. So, it's not too surprising that after the film, the topic went to that event as well.

"So Nami, how do you spend the Christmas?" Asked Sanji, but when Nami's mood visibly depleted, he there's something not right.

"I'm not so into this whole Christmas celebration." She tried to avoid the answer, but she never deceived any of them.

"What? So, you're not doing anything?! " questioned back Zoro. Now, they were all curious about what she does at Christmas.

Well, I just drink hot chocolates on the couch with some good books. Nothing special." The tension grew in her posture, it was clear she was embarrassed about how she spends her holidays.

"What, so you're _alone_?" Fired back Luffy. The concern in his voice audible, even if his composure didn't show it.

"I a-amm… no-o,It's just yes, but-but, no. Don't worry about it."

"Well then, you're gonna come here and have Christmas with us!" Luffy declared, no questions asked. He said it and in his voice, there wasn't any waver, not a bit uncertainty. He just said it expecting it to happen that way. Plus, by his brothers smirking faces, she knew there isn't any escape possibilities out of this. Not like she wanted one, she just didn't want to interfere their holiday.

She just nodded, finally the sing that she's given up on escaping.

XYZ

The week passed faster than ever. She was exited. To be with them made her days better, but to celebrate with them is just the extra. She wanted to be with someone on this holiday for _so_ long, but was too shy to actually ask someone.

She came early to help them decorate the place. She didn't want to be just some guest, she wanted to be a part of it, to help them the whole time.

This year's Christmas eve started relatively great. They bought the tree weeks ago, none unexpected expiration date was miss-calculated, so the food's still good to go, none of the boys broke themselves or something around them in the past few days with their bickering, so great, really great start for their usual Christmases.

She was worried about something tho, the boys 'parents' finally had time to come back home for the holidays and they going to meet for the first time, now _that_ made her quite nervous and she didn't even know why.

Nami was standing before their front door, giving herself a motivating pep talk on how-to-knock-on-your-best-friends'-front-door and how-to-do-it-faster-than-twenty-minutes.

She was on her third try to lift her hand when the door suddenly flew open and Luffy was standing there, grinning like an idiot or more like a five-year-old and boldly pulled her in, while kicking the door behind them closed.

This whole action took a little less than twenty seconds, so her forming shriek of surprise or protesting didn't have time to get out before she was standing in their living room right before the whole family.

Nami was still processing what had happened while Luffy started the introductions. When he finished, Nami stammered out a weak ' _hello_ ' then turned to Luffy with a face that said, ' _What the hell?'_ to which he reacted with a smug, smirking expression, that told ' _you took too long'._ She didn't want to know how he knew she was standing there, especially not, if he saw how _long_ she was standing there, that'd be super embarrassing.

To her luck, Shanks and Makino realized her uncomfortableness towards them, so they made the first move. Firstly, Makino was talking about _her boys_ ' adventures and their not so presentable endings, then Shanks broke the ice with telling the guys' every and most awkward stories ever to her. They were lively kids, so telling their embarrassing stories are the parents dream come true sometimes. The guys didn't even try to stop them, knew well enough that it was pointless from the start. Nami never laughed so hard, as on that afternoon.

This whole talking took them at six pm, so it was time to decorate! The guys job was to make the tree standing while the girls finished the cooking. Luffy went to the attic to get the decorations for the tree. This whole time he was acting like a kid. She thought it was adorable, he might not look like a nineteen-years-old right now, but it was undeniably cute how much he loved this.

He found it, lifted the gigantic box up and started his way down the stairs. However, he didn't notice the Christmas lights' end was sticking out of the box, so when he went forward, the mini lights one-by-one came out of their place. He stopped for a minute to readjust his hold on the box, but by then the lights reached its end and fell out so, when he made his first step again on the top of the staircase, he stepped on them. The little bulbs under his foot made an excellent slippery surface one the wooden step. His feet slid ungracefully, and he started falling backwards. The box which contained the decorations not so smoothly fell ahead of him all the way to the bottom of the staircase while he tried to save his landing by grabbing the stair rail on the wall, on both of his sides.

Luffy stopped himself at the last minute, so when he stood up he almost made a victory dance. His celebration died the moment he looked back in front of him and saw, that every little breakable decoration for the three were shattered all over the place. When he saw this, his strong enthusiasm left him at once, defeated, his mind went blank and a weak _'Oh… please no'_ left his mouth.

XYZ

While the others made the three standing, the ladies in the kitchen prepared the food. Makino started cooking while they were story-telling, so most of the food was almost ready and set on the dining table. Sanji came in after they made the tree standing straight and offered he'd take over so they could decorate the tree as soon as Luffy got the decorations.

He was in the middle of chopping some parsley, when suddenly heard a giant _thud_ which was followed by little ones. Each sound had its own cracking accompanying sound. Sanji was so concentrated on the cutting -as a perfectionist in the kitchen he had to- that the sudden voice startled him quite well enough the break his concentration and he cut himself.

Sanji hissed at the pain, cursed a little ' _shit'_ , dropped the knife and backed away from the countertop. He acted fast and carelessly so he back away _right_ into the dining table, knocking it over. The food on it ended up on the floor. Luffy's far away sound -probably still on top of the stairs- broke the previous silence saying _"Hey oh-hmm guys.. I think I broke the decorations!"_ To which Sanji mumbled back _"And I'm the food.."_ while he was progressing what happened a minute ago.

XYZ

Not letting the previous things to spoil the mood, they started decorating the tree with was left unbroken or wasn't made of breakable material, like tinsel. Shanks bought new fairy lights, when he was walking on the street and a girl stopped him for charity, he couldn't say no, so they superimposed all of them on.

The moment came to lit it all up by plugging in them. Shanks squatted down and firstly plugged in their old lights. The warmth it gave was calming, giving an impulse, that everything's fine. Then he grabbed the second one, the _charity_ one, plugged in and it's true it lit up for a moment, but then it struck the current and the whole house was left in the dark.

Zoro was the closest one to the power distribution box, in the dark, using his senses like palpation and hearing, plus using his memories of the place, he got to it.

He found the right switch and pushed it up. The electricity came back, and they were calming down when the lights went down after a minute and the only light source this time was the fire on the power distribution box, while Zoro shouted out a _"What the fuck?!"._

Shanks ordered Usopp to go into the closet and grab the fire extinguisher -yes, they had things like that at home, for situations like this.

Usopp ran, grabbed it, sad to say that the fire's light helped him find it. Ran close enough he thought it's range take, pulled out the safety pin out and with max force squeezed it's top and aimed it against the fire.

The fire was out, but when he tried to stop it, it didn't work. It's contempt's just poured out uncontrollably. Usopp freaked out, tried to pull back the lever on the top, but it didn't stop it. He let go if the hose, thus of the pressure, it's started, without control, back and forth pouring the white foam all around him. When Usopp finally managed to stop it, he took out his phone to turn of the flashlight and he saw the whole room was covered in the foam. While stuff on absolutely everything, even on everyone around him.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he said his sorry on the matter.

XYZ

The room was lit by candles all around the place. The family with their guest was sitting in the living room, eating half melted ice cream from the powerless fridge in blankets around them. The room was still covered with the foam, the places where they sat was cleared a little, but other than that, they didn't bother.

By the way, they only hope for the Christmas mood died out, the moment they noticed the neat presents were ruined in the fire-extinguisher-incident too.

The silence was broken when Luffy suddenly started to laugh, pretty badly. He couldn't even form a sentence to tell what's so funny. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he fell down of the couch they were sitting on and was rolling on the ground while clutching his stomach.

They say laughter is contagious, because minutes later everybody was laughing with him. On this whole situation, on _him_ , on how could they celebrate Christmas like this.

The only time Luffy stopped laughter, when a thought struck him. He stood up and walked to stand before her.

"Hey, Nami. Sorry it didn't go as planned. We wanted to give you the best Christmas party, but…" he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

By now, everyone was looking at them, laughter quieted the second he stood up. She looked around them, seeing their sincerity in their expression. She looked back at him, seeing his bashfulness on the matter melted her heart into a puddle.

Moisture formed on her eyes as she quickly hugged him with all her might. She was overwhelmed by them, she was so glad she got to meet this people. A few second later as the shock died down, he hugged her back and started laughing again, Nami followed close by.

When they calmed down, she let go of him and looked around. An unbeatable and honest grin appeared on her face.

"This was my best Christmas in a long, _long_ time and thank you for everything. All I wanted for Christmas was to spend it with someone so thank you, _thank you for everything_ again, it meant a lot to me." She chuckled again a little as the night's events went through her mind.

"Plus, I'm never gonna forger this night, that's for sure!" And with that, they roared out in another fit of laughter.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing :P**

 **But next time we'll get back to the real story. Plus good news, I officially finished every little detail on the plot! Now I just have to write it down properly, which's gonna take a lot of time, but it's gonna worth it :D**

 **As I counted, there will be 6 more Chaters above this!**

 **See ya next time, happy holidays again! 3**


End file.
